Kikasa - Broken half
by winged-song
Summary: There has always been two halves of the hearts. In this world your significant other has the other half of your heart and you have the other person's half. Your soulmate has been chosen to you by fate. Lead singer of Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryota, is still searching. One fateful day, he meets him, only to find out more than he bargained for. Kise Ryota x Kasamatsu Yukio AU
1. Chapter 1

There's always been two halves of the hearts. In this world your significant other has the other half of your heart and you have that person's half. Some people might live for years and die alone without finding that other half, but once you find that other half, you know. On rare cases, you might fall in love with a person who doesn't have your half of the heart, but that's extremely rare and doesn't usually happen. In this life, your love has been chosen for you by fate, but if you're someone rich and famous, you finding your other half get's harder than you'd think, many might think their love for their idols is real love but it's not. Singer from a band called Kiseki No Sedai Kise, knows this way too well. Many fans have come to him saying that they have his half of the heart so many times, but he never feel his beat. On day like any other, concert like any other. He feels it, his beat, among the crowd. Cold blue eyes meet with heated golden, as Kise finds his half of the heart. Only thing is, there's something wrong with that beat.

"Looking good Guys! I'm sure you'll be captivating your audience tonight as well~" Kise turned to look at his manager Momoi and smiled happily. Well she did mean the whole band but since Kise was so good at receiving the compliments, he felt like replying for it.  
"But of course, I wouldn't give my fans anything less!" Kise said standing up from his chair with a drink in his hand. Rich, famous, loved by everyone, who wouldn't like that kind of life? Kise has been living it for the past few years and it seemed that he wasn't any less popular than back then, if anything his popularity had been rising all the time. That also made it important to stay perfect in front of everyone. Sometimes that was quite tiring but he was good at it so it didn't matter.  
"Kise-kun, you should get ready for your makeup…" Bluenette boy said lifting his makeup brush.  
"Ah! Yeah, sorry Kurokocchi," Kise laughed casually and sat down.  
"Just Kuroko is fine…" Kuroko sighed and started to do Kise's makeup, his hands were skillful and though he seemed quiet and small, he was really dedicated to his job.  
"Wah, I really hoped you'd hold my half of the heart," Kise said jokingly and Kuroko simply sighed once again.  
"Again with your jokes…" Kuroko mumbled. "Now please stay still or else your makeup will be ruined and I have to start again…" Kise only laughed to this but then he relaxed, letting Kuroko do his job.

Outside of the concert hall the was wind, rain, and girls- Lots and lots of girls who all felt eager to see their favorite band Kiseki no sedai. In the middle of the hustle a young raven haired girl was tugging her not so happy big brother.  
"C'mon Brother! I don't want to be late! We must be there on time! The lines are huge!" The short black haired girl shouted to her brother who was dragging his feet behind her.  
"Why…? You have VIP-tickets meaning you got one of the best spots in the whole place..it's not like getting there earlier will mean anything" Her brother said.  
"You don't get it Yukio! It's a matter of pride! What kind of future wife of Kise Ryota would I be if I were late from his concerts!" Yukio Kasamatsu's little sister shouted.  
"Not in any kind, it's not like he has your half Kyoko" Kasamatsu mumbled to his annoyingly loud sister.  
"You don't know that for certain! I'm sure my feelings will reach him, half of his heart or not!" Kyoko shouted. Kasamatsu simply sighed as his little sister grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. She showed their tickets to the guards who let them in. "Let's see, our spots are here...wah! It's full already!"  
Kasamatsu's grayish blue eyes scanned the place, it was a huge and man, there were so many...people. Kasamatsu started feeling nervous, he didn't expect this, girls...girls as far as the eye could see.  
"Oi, Kyoko….you never told me that this place would be full of...women.." Kasamatsu whispered to his sister bit nervously.  
"You wouldn't have come, besides you don't have to worry. It's not like any of them would show any interest in a boring guy like you, we're all here to see Kise-sama and Kiseki no Sedai!" Kyoko coldly whispered back.  
"Geez, thanks, but that isn't my point...you know I'm not good with women, talk or no talk, I would have rather stayed home with my guitar…" Kasamatsu murmured and turned his eyes to the stage. Damn, it was right at his face, the border of the stage that is. He'd rather stay further away from this so called 'Kise-sama' and his stupid Kiseki no Sedai. After one hour of standing still while listening random girls talking overly loudly about their favorite band member, Kasamatsu could feel himself being squeezed by multiple women. Aa-ah, how he wished to be at home. Suddenly everyone started cheering as a warming up band came to warm the audience. Kasamatsu had lifted his hands to his ears but he could still hear the loud music, such a big stage…  
A small thought came to him as he heard the sound of guitar, if only...he too could reach that place, those lights and that heat. Kasamatsu looked down and sighed as many girls, his sister counted, started to call out for Kiseki no Sedai half an hour after the warm up band had started.

Their shouts could easily be heard by the band on the backstage, they were still doing the last finishing touches with their musical instruments so that they could finally start.  
"Everything is set, the audience has been warmed up and you're being called out" Kuroko said turning to look at the band. Kise chuckled and turned his attention his guitarist Aomine.  
"Are you excited Aominecchi?" Kise asked cheerfully.  
"You're the only one who get's this crazy over little concerts…" Aomine mumbled while tuning his guitar.  
"Even so, remember, we must give a perfect show, like always, failure is not an option," A redheaded boy with his violin mumbled.  
"Right Akashicchi, I'll sing perfectly like always~~" Kise said tilting his head. "You can count on me!"  
"Let's just go...I'm starting to get hungry…" Kise turned to look at the tall drummer behind him.  
"You're always hungry Murasakibaracchi," A blonde boy sighed but then he turned to look at the curtains with excitement in his eyes.  
"But you're right! Let's go! I can't wait to see our fans~" Aomine stopped tuning his guitar and smirked a bit before standing up. Akashi simply nodded and walked next to another band member..  
"What is it today Shintaro?" Akashi asked turning to look at the green haired keyboardist.  
"A heart shaped key-chain" Midorima Shintaro, the one who Akashi got along with most answered calmly with his low voice. Akashi just nodded showing that he heard him and then he touched the curtain.  
"Let's go" Akashi said and pulled the curtain open. Kise smiled as he heard thousands of screams echo in the large hall, this was going to be fun. All of them moved out one by one, Kise was the last one to go, and when he stepped out, he bathed in the lights that had been lit on the stage. Song started from Aomine's guitar, it moved to Murasakibara and from there to others. When Kise started singing, the whole atmosphere changed. Ah, he really loved this, singing really made him feel alive. As the music filled the hall and his fans were jumping and screaming in front of him, he could see what his songs did. How much happiness they brought and he would love his life once again, without being reminded of the painful fact that his half was nowhere to be seen. Then, something hit him, for a moment it felt like the hall and it's people were moving on slow motion. Felt like the world around him fell quiet and Kise froze. There was a slight beat, it rang his ears, this beat...his beat. Kise slowly turned to look for it's direction, he forgot to sing as his thoughts stopped. Cold blue eyes stared deep into his heated golden, as he found his half of the heart. His heartbeat sound was so clear, but then...it somehow missbeated?  
"Kise!" Kise snapped into reality when Midorima quietly called him out. Luckily Aomine had covered up for him, thank god he was other vocalist so people thought it was on purpose. Kise quickly started singing too, making sure it would look like he didn't make any mistakes.

After their show had ended and the whole band had returned to the backstage, Midorima sighed.  
"Kise, what was with that today, you rarely make any mistakes during the show…" Midorima asked, but Kise wasn't listening to him, it seemed like he was thinking something. "Kise..?"  
"Kise where are you doing!?" Aomine shouted when Kise suddenly ran off the backstage to outside. Aomine clicked his tongue and followed him, what was that airhead doing now? Many fans turned to look behind them surprised to see Kise. They started shouting and running at him, Aomine came between them and soon came the guards.  
"Excuse me! I need to pass!" Kise shouted but it was pretty much useless, he scanned the yard but he couldn't find those cold eyes anywhere, especially when all these girls were jumping around them. Kise was pulled back by Aomine who practically dragged him back to the backstage.  
"Are you an idiot!?" Aomine hissed at him. "Running out like that, what the hell were you thinking?"  
"Aominecchi...I found it.." Kise murmured and lifted his eyes. "I saw him, the person who has the other half of my heart!"  
"Him..?" Ah but it wasn't anything unusual for partners to be same sex, still, Kise was being overly reckless. "You sure you didn't imagine it?"  
"I wouldn't imagine thing like this! Aominecchi I'm sure! I felt it! Felt him!" Kise shouted back at him. Aomine looked at the blonde man dumbstruck but then he sighed.  
"What's the meaning of this foolishness?" It was Akashi, Aomine let go of Kise's shoulders and stepped away giving Akashi more room.  
"Akashicchi….I finally, finally found my half.." Kise said with his voice shaking. "I need to find him..."  
"If you're planning on starting to look for your half again let me give you a warning, it's going to cause too much ruckus. Last time you searched out for your half, it caused us so much trouble and to you as well. You're not allowed to do anything this reckless again.. " Akashi said with a cold voice that sent a jolt down Kise's spine. "You understand?"  
"...I understand" Kise finally said looking down. He got surprised when Kuroko grabbed his arm.  
"It's alright Kise-kun, if you felt him, I'm sure he felt you too" Kuroko said with his calm voice. Kise looked like he was about to cry and he grabbed Kuroko into huge hug.  
"Kurokocchi! You're the best!" Kise shouted while hugging the struggling boy.  
"Oi Kise! Stop hugging Tetsu so casually! You're crushing him!" Aomine shouted when Kuroko looked like he was ready to pass out.

Even though they were famous and rich, all of them still had to go to high school, just like everyone else. So the next morning when the school bells rang, Kise found himself behind the desk, laying on and sighing deeply. He tilted his head and looked at Aomine who had obviously fallen asleep, he didn't even try to listen in class. Kise too, was feeling quite sleepy, he had spent most of his night trying to find out all the names of the people who ordered the tickets but there was no male names to be found on the list. He must have come with someone who was a girl and that girl must have ordered those tickets. It seemed like it wasn't all that easy after all, then again Kise hadn't even looked at all of the names yet. The list seemed to be endless, how many tickets had they sold anyway? Hundreds, no...most likely thousands. Going through all of those names was nearly impossible. Kise sighed once again and hit his forehead against the table. Keeping up with the teacher's words was getting so hard, it was like nothing made sense to him. Kise closed his eyes to imagine the person he had seen in the show. Short spiky dark hair, grayish blue eyes that had that clear look in them and then that expression that he had...  
Kise chuckled to himself quietly, that person was most likely huge fan of his, he looked so full of dreams. Dreaming about Kise perhaps? Most likely, who wouldn't.  
"I wonder what type of person he is~" Kise quietly mumbled and opened his eyes to see the teacher in front of him.  
"I understand your singing career must take a toll on both of you Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… But you still shouldn't sleep in class, singing can only take you so far.." Kise looked a little surprised but then he laughed like the teacher had made some kind of joke.  
"It's okay, I've always done well on my tests!" Kise said quickly. Aomine didn't even bother to answer, he was too busy in dreamland. Kise laughed a bit dryly and their teacher just sighed and walked off muttering something about irresponsible kids. The rest of the class went on as slowly as it had before.

When they finally got out, Kise decided to have his bento on the roof since that was the only place where he could eat and have some peace while at it. Slowly he sneaked out so that girls wouldn't follow him and then he walked the stairs to the school rooftop.  
Suddenly Kise felt it, he was certain of it. It was the same beat, beat of his half! Kise quickly started running up the stairs and almost tripping while at it. When he got closer to the rooftop, he could hear a voice. A low voice, singing? Kise stopped at the door wondering what should he say once he faces his other half. Just some casual greeting didn't feel like an option for some reason. Slowly he opened the door that lead to the roof. Kise slightly looked around before stepping out and he heard the voice more clearly now it was accompanied with the sound of guitar.  
" _I'm breathing in. And breaking down. I feel my time is running out. The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground…_ " Kise listened to his voice for a while. It was weird, but it somehow…those words made him feel sad. Boy in front of him was playing his acoustic guitar while singing alone, there didn't seem to be anyone else here. Kise didn't really feel like interrupting him but it seemed like the boy had noticed him, forcing him to stop his performance. Slowly the raven haired boy turned his eyes to Kise. It was him, it really was him! Those eyes, Kise would recognize them anywhere.  
The boy stared at him for a while and then he stood up. Kise watched as he quickly put his guitar in it's case. He lifted it over his shoulder and started walking, when he passed Kise who was standing there without figuring out what to say. It was funny, Kise usually knew his way with words but now…  
"Excuse me!" Kise had grabbed his arm without thinking and now they both stared at each other without saying anything.  
"...yes?" Kise felt so relieved that the other person responded. Kise sighed in relief and then the usual smile returned to his face.  
"My name is Kise I-"  
"I know who you are…" Kise was suddenly cut before he could finish his sentence: that kind of took him by the surprise. But then again, of course this person would know him, he's a fan right?  
"So umm...what's your name?" Kise asked and the boy in front of him looked at him, confused.  
"...Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu soon answered with a confused tone, why did one of the most famous people in all of Japan care about his name? The blonde boy in front of him looked really excited to hear his name.  
"Kasamatsu Yukio-san huh...what year are you on?" Kise asked with a cheerful expression. Kasamatsu tilted his head and looked even more confused than before.  
"...third year" Kasamatsu answered reluctantly. Kise looked like he was thinking something quite hard.  
"Older than me huh...never dated someone older, those are more Midorimacchi's tastes.." Kise mumbled, Kasamatsu looked at him dumbstruck. "Ah but it's okay, I'm sure it'll be alright! You're my soulmate after all!"  
"...excuse me?" Kasamatsu stared at the blonde without understanding what was going on.  
"What I mean is, let's date! Me, your dream man is asking you out~ So what do you say?" Kise asked leaning close to Kasamatsu's face.  
"Sorry."  
"Hm?"  
"I don't feel the same, no moreover, we don't even know each other. You're two years younger than me and a guy. A guy who's known to be one of the biggest ladies men around the school, no matter how you look at it, we don't suit each other. How did you even figure that we are 'soulmates' or that you're my 'dream man'? I'm sorry but I think you got me mistaken with someone else." Kise stared at Kasamatsu, he couldn't believe it! He was being rejected!?  
"But you have my half of the heart, you should be able to feel it! I certainly feel yours.." Kise tried to grab Kasamatsu's arm once again but the other just simply hid his hand behind the back.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sorry but I seriously don't feel that way about you. You must have me confused with someone else." Kasamatsu repeated himself looking a bit irritated now. Kise looked at him confused, how did this person not feel him? Even though Kise could clearly feel him and his heartbeat.  
"No, I'm not wrong. Yukio-!" Kise quickly had to dodge the older guy's hit that was directed at his face. Kise turned to look at Kasamatsu amazed that the other had even thought about hitting him! "What did you do that for?"  
"First of all, let's make something clear. I don't feel your heart, I don't feel the same way as you do. Then, second of all. You are not so close with me so that you could call me by my first name, show some respect! I'm your senpai! You should address me as such. I've tried to be nice to you but if you get too much on my nerves I don't give a shit if you're some kind of celebrity, I'll kick your ass!" Kasamatsu turned around angrily and started walking off. "Leave me alone! Got it!?"  
Kise looked at him, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine that his half would be this temperamental, mean and older guy? Still, Kise had been looking the right one for his heart for over two years. Now that he found him, he wouldn't give up that easily.  
"Kasamatsu-senpai! "  
"What now!?" Kasamatsu turned again to look at his annoying kouhai who looked very determined.  
"I won't give up! I'll definitely make you understand that we are meant to be, I'll make you fall in love with me! Prepare yourself!" Kise shouted and pointed at him. Kasamatsu blushed a bit and then turned around.  
"D-do whatever you want but leave me out of it! Stupid brat!" Kasamatsu shouted back and left Kise alone on the rooftop. Kise touched his chest, he could feel his heart beating loudly. Kise chuckled and lifted his eyes to the door where his Senpai had just exited.  
"That I will..." Kise mumbled determined to win over his temperamental senpai. He had never lost in love and didn't plan to start now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello brother! How was your day~~?"

Kasamatsu threw his bag to the floor and sighed heavily. He turned to look at his sister who was watching TV, it seemed like she was recording some kind of program.

"...exhausting, to say the least. What are you watching?" Kasamatsu walked to the living room and peeked at the TV.  
"I'm recording Kiseki no Sedai's interviews. I'm sooo torn, I can't decide who I like most, Kise-sama or Aomine-sama. Kise is like dream prince who takes you somewhere far where your dreams come true, but Aomine is like a hot thief who will steal your heart and body away~" Kyoko said while blushing.

Kasamatsu just stared at her with uninterested eyes. He then turned his attention back to the TV where Kise was being asked questions about his hopes for the future.

"What would think your other half would be like?"

Kise looked like he was thinking about that question for a while before answering with that annoying cheerful voice.

"Well most likely she would be kind, supporting, someone who wouldn't tie me down. Someone who would always be on my side, like an angel. She would most likely be very cute and sweet, cook bentous for me in the mornings, a girl like that is most probably the best type for me."

"Kyyaah, that's just like me~" Kyoko shouted with her overly excited voice.

" _Not..._ " Kasamatsu thought to himself while staring at the screen and then he just snorted before walking off.  
"Don't you want to see more? Brother?"

Kasamatsu walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him without answering his sister. He practically threw himself to the bed and closed his eyes.  
"What the hell...that's like a total opposite of me." Kasamatsu muttered to himself. Not that it mattered, the kid was most likely confused and probably didn't even mean half of what he said. Kasamatsu probably wouldn't see him again. He hugged his pillow and tried to relax. Damn, he had acted all cool about it but being confessed out of the blue..it wasn't something he was used to. A slight blush was showing on his face.

"I'll make you fall in love with me, huh…? Idiot."

Next morning Kasamatsu woke up to his alarm ringing loudly to his ears. He reluctantly shut it down and then sat up. Seemed like he had really been tired, then again he had gotten home quite late because of the club activities. Yawning, Kasamatsu got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
"Hey are you going to eat breakfast?" His mother asked when Kasamatsu lifted his bag and guitar case to his shoulders.  
"Not this time, I'll eat at school." That said, Kasamatsu left the house and started walking towards the school.

"Morning Yukio!" Kasamatsu turned his attention to his old friend who was one of the few outside his family that was allowed to call him by his first name.

"Hello.." Kasamatsu greeted him with a tired tone. His friend just chuckled a bit.

"Did you not sleep well? That's not like you."

Kasamatsu glanced at him and then he remembered what made it almost impossible for him to fall asleep.  
"No, it's just… I met one annoying freshman… what about you Kobori?"

Kobori looked at Kasamatsu for a while and then he sighed.

"Well, I think I might have met the one, you know… my half. I'm not 100% certain though.." Kasamatsu gave his friend a slight smile.

"Well, just thinking about it won't get you anywhere, you should try asking her out and see for yourself." Kasamatsu said in order to give his friend some courage. Kobori smiled a bit shyly but nodded in the end.

Kasamatsu was slightly surprised when Kobori, who usually didn't talk much, talked the whole way to school about his destined meeting with the half of his heart. Falling in love with the one you were destined to was really something.

Later on Kasamatsu was playing with his pen, somehow he couldn't focus on studying, that was a problem he didn't usually have.

" _Prepare yourself!_ "

Kasamatsu opened his eyes in surprise, why was it that this one annoying blonde freshman was constantly appearing in his thoughts?

Kasamatsu lifted his hand to wave at the imaginary Kise above his head.

"Kasamatsu Yukio?" Kasamatsu noticed teacher looking at him like he was waiting for an answer. Ah, he must have thought Kasamatsu was rising his hand to ask something.  
"Um, nothing I was just stretching."

The teacher simply nodded and then resumed his lesson. Kasamatsu sighed heavily and leaned against his hand. This was going to take forever, all he really wanted was to go to the rooftop and play his guitar.

Kasamatsu decided to do so when the class ended.

Soon the teacher told everyone to bow before they could leave the class and Kasamatsu was the first one to leave the classroom. What he didn't expect was to run into the exact same person who had been invading his thoughts during class. Kise gave him a flashy smile.

"Good morning Kasamatsu-senpai! It took a while but I finally found your class. For some reason none of the girls recognized your name." Kise said cheerfully. Kasamatsu just stared at him in disbelief.

"No, just no!" Kasamatsu suddenly shouted and moved past Kise quickly.

Why was that guy here!?

Soon he noticed that the blonde was actually following him.

"Where are _you_ heading to?"  
"To the roof with you of course." Kise answered quickly and Kasamatsu turned around.

"You don't want to go?"  
Kasamatsu sighed and turned his attention back to the annoying freshman.

"I wasn't going to the roof anyway! You shouldn't follow me." Kasamatsu said angrily. Kise simply chuckled.  
"You're being so dishonest, after all. Isn't the roof the only place where you can be alone and play that." Kise said while pointing at Kasamatsu's Guitar Case.

Kasamatsu couldn't deny it, but he didn't like this noisy and overly cheerful blonde accompanying him. He was about to say something but Kise simply grabbed his hand and pulled him with him.

"And I like to hear you play! Moreover it's the only place where I can eat without worrying about girls fighting over feeding me!"

"...Oh I can so feel your pain." Kasamatsu sighed and pulled his hand away.

"Fine! You can come with me, but keep your mouth shut, I don't like being distracted!"

Kise smiled cheerfully his victorious smile and it annoyed Kasamatsu so he gave a light punch on Kise's stomach before walking ahead of him.

Kise reminded him of an annoying dog who was in need of attention all the time. Expect that the dogs were cuter.

When they arrived to the roof, Kasamatsu was surprised to see that Kise actually went to sit on the bench to eat his lunch, quietly. The older boy sighed and then took out his guitar. He tuned it a bit before actually playing. Once he started playing Kise recognized the melody, it was the same song he played when they met yesterday, it was a fine song to listen to. Was it his creation? For a while Kise didn't say anything until he finally remembered something.

"Why aren't you singing?" Kasamatsu stopped playing and turned his head to look at curious freshman.  
"Huh?"  
"You sang yesterday, during this part. I was just wondering why you aren't now." Kise explained.

Kasamatsu turned to look at the guitar.

"This doesn't exactly have any lyrics yet, I was simply trying something out...wait how long were you listening anyways!? Hey-!"

Kasamatsu started but was surprised when Kise walked over to him and took a good look at his guitar.

"Hey this is the same mark Aominecchi uses!" Kise said cheerfully.

"Aominecchi? Oh yeah, that tanned one? Kiseki no Sedai's guitarist? Ah, now that you mentioned...his playing was really nice." Kise looked at Kasamatsu for a while until he snorted, confusing Kasamatsu.

"Well, that's cool and all but he isn't good enough for you Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise said quickly and Kasamatsu was looking at him even more confused.

"I thought we were talking about guitars and playing them…." Kasamatsu said leaning his hand against his leg.  
"Well my biggest goal is to capture your heart so of course I wouldn't like you complimenting other men. Especially my friends." Kise said stubbornly. Kasamatsu blushed and then turned his eyes elsewhere.

This guy, seriously.

"You know, I'm saying this for your own good. You should stop chasing after me, you could get anyone so…"

"If I can get anyone, then why are you still rejecting me?"

Kasamatsu looked at him surprised.

"I don't want just 'anyone' Kasamatsu-senpai. I want you, you're the one meant for me."

"You're being really stubborn you know."

"Only when I'm serious about something, or in this case someone."

Kasamatsu sighed and turned to look at his guitar. This guy, was he really serious about it? Kasamatsu clenched his fist slightly. Even if he were…

"I'm still saying you should forget about me, seriously. You're wasting your time with me." Kasamatsu said without turning to look at the blonde who kept his golden eyes locked on the older guy.

"Is it alright if I keep wasting my time with you then?" Kasamatsu turned to look at Kise with confused eyes.

"You see Kasamatsu-senpai, I'm not the type to give up on my dreams."

"You only met me yesterday!" Kasamatsu protested with an angry tone.

"No, I met you day before that. When our eyes met in the concert. You remember that right? From all those people, I felt you. I just don't understand why you can't feel me."

"Again with this. Fine, our eyes met but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel like you would have my half of the heart. No, I think it's a good thing if you don't have it." Kasamatsu muttered the last line so quietly that Kise had trouble hearing it.

When Kise asked him to repeat it, Kasamatsu just shook his head.

"No, it's nothing important. By the way, what happened to you being quiet?"

Kise looked at him slightly surprised, then he started to laugh and apologized loudly. Kasamatsu simply gave a small smile which Kise noticed and somehow it made him so happy.

"What are you being so cheerful about? ...ah." Kasamatsu lifted his eyes to the sky when he felt small water drop fall on his hand. It was starting to rain.

Kasamatsu sighed and put his guitar back to it's case. When Kasamatsu started to leave, Kise got a small idea.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu turned to look at the vocalist with a bored look.

"What is it?" Kasamatsu asked and waited until Kise got to his side before moving again.

"I was wondering, are you free after school?" Kise asked as they left the rooftop. Kasamatsu turned to look at him with annoyed look at the stairs.

"I'm not asking you out on a date! I just, think it would be nice to hang out, like in a 'friendly way.'"

Kasamatsu was quiet, really quiet. Kise felt somehow slightly nervous, maybe Kasamatsu wouldn't buy his 'just friends' act.

"To where exactly?" Kasamatsu finally asked and Kise sighed in relief.

"Well, you like guitars right? And I happen to know this special guitar shop. It belongs to Aominecchi's father so I go there from time to time. But he's very good at what he does, so maybe you'd like to visit there or something…?"

Kasamatsu seemed to lighten up somehow. Kise knew it, Kasamatsu really liked guitars. Kise smiled a bit when Kasamatsu turned to look away to hide his excitement.

"Alright since you're so persistent. After the school. I still have my p.e and math class but after that I'm free." Kasamatsu said without looking at Kise.

Kise smiled victoriously and nodded happily.

"I'll see you then! In front of the school right?" Kise confirmed and Kasamatsu simply nodded his head before leaving. Kise cheered himself inside his head. Well it was only in a friendly way, but Kise was sure things would get better between them after this.

Kasamatsu was leaning against the schoolgate quietly. He checked the watch, he had been waiting here for over an hour now. Kasamatsu sighed. Just five more minutes, then he would leave. And when he was just about to leave, he heard Kise shouting in the distance.

"Where have you been! You're a hour late!" Kasamatsu shouted angrily and tried to kick the younger boy but Kise dodged it quickly before grabbing Kasamatsu's hand.

"Sorry! My fangirls were dragging me everywhere and I couldn't get out of there until now." Kise said. "But I'm so glad, I was certain you would have left by now."

Kasamatsu was quiet, truth to be told he wasn't sure why he had waited this long. Any normal person would have left already.

"I was just about to leave though and fangirls or not, you shouldn't be late from the meeting that you prepared!" Kasamatsu said with an annoyed tone before pulling his hand free from Kise's hold.

"I'm so sorry Kasamatsu-senpai, please don't leave!" Kise said with a desperate look. Kasamatsu just sighed and facepalmed. He turned to look at Kise and suddenly gave a slight hit on his stomach.

"I haven't left yet have I? I'm still here, but if you keep dragging this along I won't be. Let's go", Kasamatsu said and put his hands to his pockets. Kise looked so cheerful it almost made Kasamatsu blush, he wasn't sure why though. But once again he had to admit, this overly cheerful blonde reminded him of a dog.

When they finally reached the guitar shop Kise talked about, Kasamatsu was ready to do anything just to silence Kise for at least a second.

"...And then they just told me that anyone would be lucky to have my side of the heart." Kise said and gave Kasamatsu a charismatic look that the older man ignored much to his annoyance.

"Senpai have you ever dated anyone?"

Kasamatsu turned to glance at him and before he could answer Kise stopped walking.

"We're here!"

Kise opened the door to small shop that had many guitars on display. Though small, Kasamatsu could already tell that it was full of quality guitars.

Kise turned to glance at his 'date' and he saw those grayish blue eyes shine with excitement. Kise felt his heart skip a beat and at the same time he couldn't deny feeling slightly jealous of the guitars that got his senpai to show such an expression.

"Hello is there something you need?"

Kasamatsu turned to face the shopkeeper. He was an old man with a sympathetic face. Although Kasamatsu had just met him, it already felt like he was a person that could be trusted.

"No umm...I'm just looking around a little." Kasamatsu answered with a flustered expression.

"I see, any friend of music is a friend of mine. Please, call me if you need anything." The man said with a gentle expression before walking back to his chores.

"That's Georgecchi, he's apparently from America. Aominecchi met him a couple years ago when his father introduced them on his birthday, as a present Aominecchi got a very good guitar from Georgecchi that day and since then he has been preferring to use only his guitars." Kise explained quietly. Kasamatsu just nodded and turned his gaze on George's back and the shelf he was cleaning.

Kasamatsu was looking around at the shop and though he really wanted to touch them, he did not dare to. After all there was a change that he might break them or something.

Then he noticed this beautiful guitar next to him, it really looked nice.

Kise noticed Kasamatsu's long gaze and traced it on the blue guitar that leaned against the wall while George cleaned.

It would look really good on stage... Maybe his senpai wished to play his guitar on the stage.

"He seemed like a nice person."

Kise turned to look at the old shopkeeper. Kasamatsu had already left and Kise had stayed behind on purpose.

"Your friend I mean, seemed like he really loved guitars."

"Yeah, he's actually not just a friend but more like… my boyfriend~" George looked at him slightly surprised but it barely showed on his expression.

"Anyway, he left his address right? When he ordered strings for his old guitar?"

"Yes… why?" George asked with a confused voice.

"Well you see, I want to buy a present for him but I don't remember his address and he would guess what I'm planning. So I was thinking..."

"Kise, you know I can't give my clients information to anyone, they're private." George interrupted and shook his head.

"Georgecchi please, just this once. And I'm not asking for just anyone's address but my boyfriend's." Kise plead with a small smile. George gave him a suspecting look but in the end he sighed and walked to his counter to get the address.

A week had passed since the visit to the guitar shop. Kise had been strangely cheerful, asking if George had sent his guitar strings to him already. Well, other than that there had been no changes and Kise was still desperate on spending time with him much to Kasamatsu's confusion. It was rather ridiculous.

Kasamatsu was tuning his guitar on his bed with his new guitar strings when he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Kasamatsu asked and put his guitar to the side when his sister opened the door.

"There was a package delivered to you today. But since you weren't home yet I had to sign it, so I'm expecting you to help me with my homework as a thank you." Kyoko asked while leaning against the doorframe.

Kasamatsu looked confused, a package?

"Where did it come from?" Kasamatsu asked and stood up.

"I don't know, but it was pretty big and it had a card with it too." Kyoko answered with a bored tone. "And you ignored my question about the homework."

"Later." Kasamatsu gave a short answer before getting downstairs. What awaited him downstairs was something he had not expected. However, he could already guess who had sent this to him. Kasamatsu lifted the card on his hands and read it.

" _To my dear beloved senpai, I hope you think of me while you use it~3 With love, your Kise_."

Kasamatsu threw the card in the trash can with an anger. He turned his attention to the unknown item. He thought about throwing it away too but that wouldn't be like him. It was a gift after all. Though he still would throw it away if it was anything indecent.

When he lifted it, the item felt too familiar in his arms. He quickly unwrapped the package to reveal a guitar case. After placing it on the ground he slowly opened it just to see the blue guitar, the very same he admired in the shop.

"This was really expensive! What the hell was that idiot thinking!?" Kasamatsu shouted.

"Wow, who bought that to you?" Kyoko asked with a curious voice. Kasamatsu sweated slightly.

"K-Kobori."

"Liar."

"What does it matter, I'm gonna return this anyway!" Kasamatsu shouted and closed the case quickly.

While he was walking past the trash can, he turned to gaze at the card in there. Kasamatsu made sure his sister wasn't looking, and then he grabbed it and quickly walked upstairs. Luckily his parents were working late today. This guitar would make them ask questions Kasamatsu didn't feel like answering.

"I'll return it tomorrow..." Kasamatsu lied to himself there. He didn't see it himself but there was faint blush on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasamatsu Yukio was a person who liked having routines. Wake up, do morning chores, eat, leave to school, meet Kobori on the way and talk about how their day went on the other day. That **was** his routine. But now Kasamatsu faced a problem that was breaking those routines.

"Good morning Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise shouted cheerfully and Kasamatsu quickly shut his door.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Yukio honey, weren't you supposed to go already? You'll be late" His mother asked while on her way to kitchen.

"Yeah! I'll go..." Kasamatsu slowly opened the door to see Kise still standing there with a slight smile on his face. Kasamatsu quickly closed the door behind him before giving Kise an angry glare.

"You surprised? I thought since we go to the same school and since we're already friends we could walk the same way~!" Kise said happily.

"Enough already! First the present and now this, what do you want? I got no money nor social status that you would be interested in. And I'm an older guy and not a cute girl making home cooked meals." Kasamatsu protested with an angry voice.

"You've been watching my interviews?" Kise asked with a happy expression.

"Don't worry senpai, since we're famous we must be careful with what we say so I just said something random that came to my mind so that my fans wouldn't feel upset."

"I wasn't watching, my sister was! And I wasn't worrying about that anyway." Kasamatsu said with a slight blush.

"My point Is that I don't get what you're expecting from me."

Suddenly Kise came closer and before Kasamatsu could react he had already placed his lips on older guy's cheek. Kasamatsu looked surprised and he blushed madly.

"How mean senpai, playing with my feelings. I told you already remember? That I would make you fall in love with me..." Kise said and winked.

Kasamatsu just stood there but soon he punched Kise's stomach and quickly walked past him.

"Shut up already and don't do that ever again! Show some respect to your senpai!" Kasamatsu shouted and lifted his hand to his cheek. It burned…

"Isn't that your old guitar case? Where's the one I bought?" Kise asked after catching up with him.

"Oh yeah about that! How did you get my my address?" Kasamatsu asked angrily.

"Georgecchi gave it to me~"

"Meaning you lied to get it."

Kise laughed nervously and scratched his head. Kasamatsu sighed and just continued to walk with him. Luckily Kobori was absent today so Kasamatsu didn't have to explain why he was walking with Kise.

There was going to be a school festival soon, Kasamatsu had almost forgotten all about it but since he had volunteered to help there was no helping it.

Kise met him in front of the class again.

"Oh you're not going to go to rooftop to play the guitar?" He asked and curiously peeked over Kasamatsu's shoulder.

"I have to help with the festival so there's no time for me to play." Kasamatsu said and walked past him with huge amount of papers on his hands. Kise looked thoughtful but he then took half of the papers to his hands and smiled gently.

"I'll help you, then you can finish quicker and get to play." Kise said cheerfully and Kasamatsu looked at him with slight confusion.

"You're weird..." Kasamatsu said with a small laugh.

When they had taken the papers to the right place, Kasamatsu was discussing something with the teacher. Kise felt a bit bored but he was thankful for once that his fangirls were so busy with the festival. He could simply look at Kasamatsu and his way of handling things.

There were a couple of things Kise had learned this past two weeks. One, Kasamatsu was very observant about people around him, not as much as his friend Kuroko but still. And two, he had a strong sense of responsibility about everything he did. Sure, Kasamatsu wasn't perfect. He tried to punch Kise on their first, well...second meeting and he was really aggressive and found things like age difference important. But Kise didn't actually mind those at this point. Aomine would totally ask him if he was a masochist.

Kise sighed and then he noticed another teacher run towards him.

"Kise-kun, good that I found you. We've been meaning to ask if you'd want to sing during the festival. Only if you'd find time of course." Teacher asked with a pleading look. Kise looked slightly surprised.

"I would want to but we're not allowed to sing outside the band or without our manager's jurisdiction." Kise said and he noticed his teacher's sigh.

Kise turned to look at Kasamatsu who was talking through the program of the festival with the other teacher. Suddenly Kise got an idea.

"I can't sing but I know someone who's absolutely amazing at singing and playing guitar! I'm sure he wouldn't refuse!"

Kise smiled a bit victoriously, this was it. This was the chance that his senpai must have been waiting for!

Kasamatsu turned to look at his kouhai with slight curiosity. Kise simply smiled and waved at him with excited smile. Kasamatsu had to wonder what he was thinking of doing this time.

Kasamatsu stared at his teacher with eyes full of confusion, he had never sang in front of others and he made sure only those close to him knew about his hobby. This must have been that idiot's doing.

"I-I'm sorry could you please repeat what you said?" Kasamatsu asked and his teacher smiled gently.

"I asked if there was a chance that you could perform during our festival. I heard you play guitar very well and we would really need a performer during the show."

Kasamatsu stared at his teacher whilst progressing what he had just heard.

"Who did you hear all that from?"

"Kise Ryota, the main vocalist in Kiseki no Sedai. He told me."

Kasamatsu looked down at his feet. His grip from his guitar case's strap tightened. He bit his lip.

"Let me think about it… Please." Kasamatsu muttered quietly and gave a small smile to the teacher.

Kasamatsu bowed and then left, Kise was waiting for him at the school gate. Kasamatsu's smile turned into annoyed grin. Kise felt cold vibes at his senpai's expression.

"Ah Kasamatsu-senpai! I...aauugh!"

Kasamatsu gave a sharp hit at Kise's gut before he could hug him. Kise held his stomach and turned to look at Kasamatsu with a small pout.

"What was going through your head? Why would you tell the teacher that I play guitar?" Kasamatsu asked angrily. Kise pouted slightly.

"I was only thinking of Kasamatsu-senpai! This is a great chance to let other people hear your performance and you'd get to use the guitar I gave to you…" Kise mumbled with small voice.

Kasamatsu looked at him for a moment and somehow he didn't feel that angry anymore.

"...Besides you always look so happy while you play. I really love your voice too. I was just thinking how great would it be if you could show it to everyone too. Though I do feel bit happy that you only show that to me…"

He looked like a puppy waiting for a praise. Kasamatsu rested his hands on his hip and then sighed.

"I might do it. But there's something I got to confirm first." Kasamatsu said and Kise noticed a small sadness in his look. Kise then smiled and hugged him.

Kasamatsu shook him off pretty quickly.

"Don't get cocky! I'm not doing it because you wanted me to!"

Kise didn't look any less happy so Kasamatsu blushed slightly and simply stated that he was going home. Of course Kise needed to escort him personally. Why did he forgive him in the first place?

"Kyoko don't play with food!" Kasamatsu's mother scolded while giving Kasamatsu more rice. Kasamatsu's sister snorted and took more of the meat. Kasamatsu's father was reading a newspaper since he hadn't had enough time to read it in the morning. Kasamatsu put his chopsticks down and then turned to look at his lively family.

"I got invited to perform in the school festival, I was thinking of doing it."

Suddenly Kasamatsu's mother stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her son.

"What!?" Kasamatsu's mother shouted out in confused tone. Kasamatsu was half expecting that reaction. Kyoko turned to look at her brother with surprised look, his father put the newspaper down.

"Yukio, what is this?" His father questioned. Kasamatsu looked down at his food.

"I've been practicing playing my guitar and singing. I think I could potentially do it." Kasamatsu said. His mother looked rather shocked.

"Practicing is one thing but to perform!? Do you have any idea what kind of risks it has?! Dear say something!" Kasamatsu turned to look at his father who sighed.

"You can't." He said bluntly. Kasamatsu looked slightly hurt by this.

"I haven't had any problems this month! I don't see why I can't perform!" Kasamatsu raised his voice to his father. He didn't usually do that but this was important to him.

"I said you can't. We don't want to risk it! Do you have any idea how stressful it can be or how it can affect you!?" Kasamatsu got a bit shocked by his father's words. He then looked down and bit his lip.

"Now finish your meal and after that take your medicine."

"I'm not hungry." Kasamatsu said and stood up.

"Yukio!" His mother shouted when Kasamatsu ran upstairs to his room. His sister sighed slightly and his mother looked a bit guilty.

"It's alright. It's understandable why he would react that way. He'll calm down." His father said and then took a sip of his drink.

Kasamatsu shut his door and turned to look at the medicine bottle on the table. He took it in his hand and almost threw it on the ground in his anger. Kasamatsu sighed and turned to look at the bottle instead of throwing it.

He heard his phone buzz. Kasamatsu put the bottle down and walked over to the phone. A text message? Unknown number…

" _Hello Kasamatsu-senpai! (∩˃o˂∩) I got your number too! Surprise! Oh! Did you talk to you family about the festival already? I hope you'll perform with the guitar I gave you! I can't wait to hear from you!_ _ヾ_ _(≧∇≦*)_ _ゝ"_

Kasamatsu sighed and put his phone down. He sat on his bed and leaned his head against the wall. That idiot. Kasamatsu turned to look at the guitar that was leaning against his bed. Kise had bought it to him and he still hadn't returned it. Kasamatsu gave a dry chuckle. Was he really ever going to return it? then again what was he doing with it if he couldn't even use it…

Kasamatsu fell on his side and lifted his phone again to stare at Kise's message. He gripped his phone tightly and made a decision.

"I'll do it. I'll show them that I can."


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Kasamatsu was brushing his teeth and when he walked downstairs ready to eat breakfast, he almost fell down all the stairs.

"So Kise-kun, how long have you been friends with my son?"

"I'd say, about a month now? But he's really fun to be with, he's very talkative." No mistake about it. That annoyingly cheerful voice…

"Ah, Yukio! Your friend was waiting for you outside, so I asked him to join to eat breakfast."Kasamatsu mother said happily. Kise turned to look at Kasamatsu who was still progressing what was going on.

"Sorry mother, we'll be late from school so I'll eat there!" Kasamatsu suddenly said and grabbed Kise's arm to get him to stand up and run.

Kise felt happy about Kasamatsu willingly touching him but his look felt so murderous that it almost made the feeling disappear. Almost.

"Ah Yukio remember not to run too much!" His mother shouted after them.

Kise quickly glanced behind them before turning back to run with Kasamatsu who had grabbed his guitar case and his bag.

Finally they stopped after running for awhile. Kise didn't feel out of breath but Kasamatsu looked tired for some reason even though they didn't really run all that long. Suddenly Kasamatsu turned and grabbed the collar of Kise's shirt.  
Kise lifted his hands to protect his beautiful model's face but Kasamatsu never hit him.

"Did she say anything to you!?" Kise opened his confused eyes and turned to look at Kasamatsu. He looked desperate, what was going on?

"We just talked about how we both have a similar love towards music and how long have we been friends that's all" Kise said and lowered his hands. It didn't feel like he was going to get hit.

Kasamatsu sighed and let go of him.

"Anyway don't come to my place, ever." Kasamatsu said and continued walking.

"What, why?" Kise asked and quickly caught up with him.

"Just don't. My sister is a huge fan of yours and I don't want to deal with it." Kasamatsu said with frustrated look.

"Ah! Senpai could it be..! You're jealous-!" Suddenly Kasamatsu kicked him in his stomach. Kise felt that he lost all the air in his lungs.

"So mean senpai.."

"Don't spout nonsense!" Kasamatsu shouted and started walking faster.

"I wasn't, hey wait up!" Kise ran after him, he felt a bit defeated but then he noticed slight redness on Kasamatsu's cheeks. Kise smiled a bit and caught up with him.

They weren't talking anymore, but it just meant he could listen or more like feel his partner's beating heart. It felt relaxing, Kasamatsu's heart really was his other half no doubt about it!

"Hey."

Kise snapped out of his dreamland to see that Kasamatsu had stopped and was now looking at him with a curious expression.

"Let's pretend that you're talking the truth and you can tell that I'm your right half. Why would I not know about it?"

Kise looked slightly surprised and then he started to think about it.

"Well, there could be several reasons. If we think about it psychologically then I guess if you were so dead set on the thought that you'd never find your half, there could be a chance that it would cloud your mind and made you unable to feel my heart. Then again some people might have a severe heart condition and are close to death which is why they would be unable to find their half as their heart is unable to function properly." Kise explained while doing the weird heart sign.

Kasamatsu looked at the ground thoughtfully and then just gave a short 'hm' before resuming his walking.

Kise glanced at him and tried to figure out what was going inside his head.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll teach you how to feel it. You just gotta stop being so negative when it comes to love-! Woah!"  
This time Kise was able to dodge the incoming hit.

"Stop being an idiot." Kasamatsu chuckled slightly and when he noticed Kise had actually made him slightly happy with his cheerfulness, he turned to look away while slightly blushing.

The hell was wrong with him? It wasn't like he was actually warming up to this person right? Or was he?

When they reached the school Kasamatsu started walking quicker all of a sudden.

"Eh? Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise lifted his hand but before he even realised it, he was surrounded by so many girls who wanted to talk to him first thing in the morning. Kise looked slightly sad when Kasamatsu disappeared from his sight.

Kasamatsu glanced behind to see Kise surrounded.

"Look at this, you're popular aren't you…" He muttered and then continued walking until he reached the school's hall.

It was full of benches and equipment ready for the festival. On the stage there were couple of the students practising for their part.

"Ah Kasamatsu-kun! Good that you could make it. Did you decide on the topic we discussed?" His teacher asked. Kasamatsu looked slightly hesitant but then he nodded.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll sing during the festival." Kasamatsu said with a smile. His teacher smiled back at him but it was slightly worried smile.

"Did you discuss it with your parents?" Kasamatsu flinched slightly because of the question. Of course the teachers would know.

"S-sure. They said it should be okay as long as I take my medication." Kasamatsu said with a carefree tone. His teacher had a long pause before she smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll give you the lyrics and the notesheet. Can you memorize it in such a short time?" She asked while checking through some papers on her desk. Kasamatsu took the offered papers and gazed through them.

"Yes, it's not a problem." Kasamatsu answered while reading the lyrics.

It was quite emotional song with a rockish tempo, made sense since Kasamatsu's voice was rougher and was more suitable for rock like songs. They probably had another song idea if Kise had been the one doing the singing. His voice was light and beautiful. Not too deep nor too high pitched.

He tried imagining Kise singing this song and somehow the thought made him chuckle. Realizing that his thoughts had been on that annoying blonde for the whole time made Kasamatsu look away from the lyrics. What the hell was with him today?

Kise walked to the rooftop, tired from the classes and dealing with the girls in his his pleasant surprise he found Kasamatsu sitting there with his guitar testing different parts from the notesheet.

"Hello Senpai!" Kise cheerfully called. Kasamatsu didn't lift his eyes from the guitar, he was way too focused. Kise smiled happily and walked to sit next to him. The raven head seemed to only then realize his presence.

Kasamatsu turned to look at him with confused look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Kise just smiled at him.

"Bonding!" Kise answered cheerfully. Kasamatsu gave him a bored expression before returning to what he was doing. Kise couldn't say he was happy about Kasamatsu ignoring him but when Kasamatsu played the guitar or when he sang.

That expression was all Kise needed. Moreover when they didn't speak, Kise could focus on the beat of Kasamatsu's heart. Now that they sat next to each other Kise could feel it even better, they really were meant to be.

Kasamatsu was singing quietly, it was almost like a whisper really. He didn't want to sing with all he got right now.

Suddenly he felt weight on his shoulder. Kasamatsu turned to look his left only to see the blond teen sleep whilst leaning against him.

"Oi…" Kasamatsu shut up rather quickly when he saw the calm expression on Kise's face. He looked rather beautiful when the sun's light radiated on Kise's golden hair.

Kasamatsu looked down and smiled slightly. He started playing his guitar again, this time in a different way. It was same tune he played when he first spoke with Kise on this rooftop.

" _I did my part.  
I tried my best.  
The things I'm fighting to protect.  
Always shatter into pieces in the end.  
Ooh. _"

Kasamatsu took a deep breath and let himself sing slightly louder and with more feeling but low enough not to wake up Kise who slept soundly.

" _I'm broken and I'm barely breathing.  
I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating.  
If this is how it all goes down tonight.  
If this is how you bring me back to life._"

Suddenly Kasamatsu stopped without a warning and started gasping heavily. He flinched in pain and gripped tightly of his shirt.

Kasamatsu breathed in and out. He tried to keep up with the steady breathing to calm himself. For what seemed like hours, he felt like his heart would pound out of his chest.

Finally his heart started calming down and so did his breathing. Kasamatsu was sweating bullets.

"From that amount…?"

Kasamatsu's grip from his shirt tightened as he held back the frustration that filled him up.

"Mmmh…"

Kasamatsu flinched at the sudden sound. He turned to look at the blond teen who seemed to be still soundly asleep. Kasamatsu sighed in relief.

If Kise knew…

Kasamatsu had a pained expression that soon faded away when he heard the bell ring. Kise was snapped away from his pleasant dream and rubbed his eyes.

"How long did I sleep...ah! Sorry I fell asleep on your shoulder!"

Kise looked rather flustered. What the hell? Usually he was so composed. Kasamatsu looked slightly pissed but then turned to put his guitar back in the guitar case.

"Whatever, it's not like you drooled on me or anything. If you had I would have kicked your ass." Kasamatsu said, embarrassed to admit that he hadn't bothered to wake the blond up simply because he had looked so beautiful in his sleep.

"Aah, so cruel senpai…" Kise whined with a small pout.

Kasamatsu stood up to leave.

"Shut up. We're gonna be late from the class. Get moving." Kasamatsu said with a unusual tone.

It didn't have the usual energy in it. Kise decided not to think too much of it.

Later on he thought, maybe he should have.


	5. Chapter 5

While Kasamatsu disliked silence, he hated the loudness even more. The school at the end of the lunch hour was the worst example of overly loud place.

Annoyed, Kasamatsu put on his headphones and the sounds of the crowded hallway disappeared under the voice of Kasamatsu's favorite singer.

He sighed in relief and started walking towards his classroom.

Soon however, the song switched to the next and Kasamatsu had to stop for a moment to try to think of whose song it was. It wasn't in his Playlist before, had his sister added it there?

The voice was familiar. Kasamatsu enjoyed listening it, the song was slightly emotional, especially the lyrics.

Suddenly it hit him. This singer…

Kasamatsu checked the title on his phone. Of course. Kiseki no Sedai, no wonder the voice was familiar.

Kasamatsu sighed at his slowness.

Well the song was okay, not what he usually listened but…

He was too lazy to remove it from the Playlist. Or so he made himself believe in order to preserve his pride.

He noticed his friend Kobori and just as Kasamatsu was about to call out, his eyes caught the girl laughing next to him.

Kasamatsu shut his mouth and smiled slightly.

Good for him, they looked happy.

Kasamatsu walked past them without being noticed. Small bitterness crept in the corner of his mind but he pushed it away.

He noticed his phone buzz few times signaling of the new text message.

It was Kise.

" _Kasamatsu-senpai! I got huge trouble and I need you help! My homework assignment is too hard for me. (;´Д`) Can you pretty, pretty please come to help me with it today? I can order some Chinese food!_ _ヽ_ _(´∇_ _)_ _ﾉ_ "

Kasamatsu stared at the screen.

"You serious? He's the top of his class. Everyone knows that." Kasamatsu muttered to himself.

This was obviously a lie. He was known to be a quick learner. Still, it's not like Kasamatsu had anything better to do today, and besides, the idea of free food didn't sound too bad.

"Hm. Am I seeing a pattern with myself here? Oh well..." Kasamatsu sighed ignoring his lame excuses and typed quickly a response to Kise.

" _Sure._ "

Kise's response came almost immediately.

" _YAAY! (*≧∀≦*)_ "

Kasamatsu chuckled a bit and took off his headphones.

"Seriously. What's with all the emojis he sends?" Kasamatsu laughed while sitting down on his seat in the class.

The class went on quietly, Kasamatsu found himself eyeing the clock every now and then. Somehow he grew slightly impatient. That realization made him drop his eyes off the clock and focus on the notebook.

Kise was leaning against the wall near the shoe lockers.

Tomorrow he would need to be at the recording studio so he wouldn't be able to spend that day with Kasamatsu. He needed to take advantage of this situation.

He had had trouble hiding from his fans, not that he didn't love their attention but he really wanted to give all his attention to Kasamatsu right now.

Soon Kise noticed him walking to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Club activities took longer than I thought." Kasamatsu apologized and quickly switched his indoor shoes to his usual ones.

Kise looked slightly surprised of Kasamatsu's calm behavior. It was unexpected.

"It's alright senpai, I didn't wait long." Kise said with a cheerful smile.

Kasamatsu stood up and turned to face him.

"Didn't your class get out like an hour ago? At least I thought I heard girls in my class whine about it." Kasamatsu said exposing Kise's small white lie right away.

"Ahh, yes that's true but I was still around for… Um, things." Kise laughed nervously, not wanting to look like person who bragged about having to run away from his fangirls. Kasamatsu didn't seem to be into his popularity after all.

"Ah, I see." Kasamatsu said, not questioning anymore. Kise looked slightly relieved.

"So my parents aren't around since they got a lot of work but please make yourself at home." Kise said opening the door to his house.

It wasn't too much of a surprise to Kasamatsu how spacious it was. He had gotten some information from his sister, both of Kise's parents were famous from their own things like acting and modeling. Now that he thought about it, wasn't Kise a model too before joining the singing industry?

"...Thank you." Kasamatsu said before entering, not wanting to sound rude.

Kise smiled widely and closed the door right after them.

Kasamatsu was surprised to see that Kise's apartment was actually pretty normal. He walked to the wide living room and sat down on the large sofa.

He played with his bag nervously while Kise was preparing drinks.

"Here you go." Kise said and put the glass on the table.

Kasamatsu gave a slight nod as a thank you before taking the class on his hand.

"What is this?" Kasamatsu asked while taking a sip.

"Just a mineral water." Kise stated and sat down next to him.

For a moment they shared this awkward silence before Kasamatsu decided to break it.

"So you needed help huh?" Kasamatsu asked without turning to look at Kise.

Kise awkwardly laughed and took out a small notebook. He put it on the table and then turned to look at confused Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu stared at it for awhile before opening it only to see it was full of notes.

It was a notesheet.

"What… Is this?"

"It's my personal notebook where I plan my newest song ideas." Kise explained.

Kasamatsu looked at it in awe.

"I thought you had a personal songwriter or something." Kasamatsu said while going through the notebook.

"Why is that? We always write our own songs and lyrics. We don't need others to do the work for us." Kise said and crossed his hands.

Kasamatsu was too busy to notice his 'cute' pout.

"I see. So where did you need my help?" Kasamatsu asked finally turning to face his cheerful kouhai.

"Actually I need your opinion more than your help." Kise said with a smile.

"Sorry for saying it was for school."

"I was sure you were lying about that part anyway so it doesn't matter." Kasamatsu admitted.

Kise was wondering if he should ask about it more. For example why had Kasamatsu come if he thought that Kise was lying about needing his help.

In the end, he decided not to push it.

"So. I wanted to ask you about this part. Do you think it would need more slower build up. I was thinking about adding Aominecchi's guitar here." Kise said and pointed the said part with his pen.

"Actually. I think it would be better if…" Kasamatsu took Kise's pen.

"May I?"

Kise nodded and Kasamatsu started adding a new part on the notebook.

"I think it would be okay with Aomine's guitar going like this and then you could add your violinist's…"

"Akashicchi."

"...Akashicchi's… Akashi's violin here. It would give more depth to it than just having a guitar solo." Kasamatsu said and showed the notesheet to Kise.

Kise looked at it slightly surprised.

"I didn't know you knew violin notes." Kise said amazed of Kasamatsu's knowledge.

"It's not like I know how to play it though. Violin is too hard for me to learn. Moreover I prefer guitar. But I sometimes helped out in a music shop so I learned couple of things there. I don't know how to mark down keyboards but I do know drums." Kasamatsu explained awkwardly.

Kise felt sudden pride and the feeling of them being soulmates increased.

"But you're actually right." Kise said.

"Akashicchi's violin does actually fit here."

Kasamatsu looked surprised and then flustered.

"Well it was just an idea." Kasamatsu said and played with the pen.

"But I'm glad if I was helpful."

"So how about this part. What do you think about this?" Kise asked and showed him an another song.

"Hm? Let's see…" Kasamatsu turned to look at the note sheet really intensely.

Kise smiled happily. Seeing his two favorite things together, songs and Kasamatsu at the same time was really great.

They spent the afternoon like that.

Talking about songs, their lyrics and notes. Kasamatsu took out his guitar and tested out couple of Aomine's parts just to check how they sounded. It was fun. Like really fun.

Kasamatsu was really relaxed and that made Kise feel like he wasn't that far out of reach.

He didn't want to make any moves on him because he didn't want to break the peace they had at the moment. At one point the chinese food Kise had ordered came and they ate together. They started talking about music again almost right away.

"So how did you become like that? What made you start to like music?" Kise asked.

Kasamatsu looked quite thoughtful while gently placing his guitar on his lap.

"Nothing too big. I just always wanted to be a singer and a guitarist ever since I was small. I don't even remember when I started to like it really. It's just always been there." Kasamatsu explained.

"You?"

"I was a model originally. I was pretty good at everything I did and yet nothing felt meaningful. I didn't have anything to aim at. Then I met Aominecchi who was playing a guitar and singing and somehow it made me look up to him a lot. He looked so cool and alive when he sang, so I wanted the same for myself as well." Kise happily spoke.

"Does it?"

Kise turned to look at Kasamatsu confused of his question.

"Does singing make you feel alive?"

Kise smiled and Kasamatsu swore it was the most genuine smile he had ever seen.

"It does."

Later on Kise was collecting the glasses and the plates from the table.

He moved the notebook away from Kasamatsu who had fallen asleep. Kise gave a gentle smile and took the dishes to the kitchen.

When he returned he gently sat down next to his sleeping friend.

Careful not to wake him, Kise touched Kasamatsu's raven hair. It was softer than it looked.

Suddenly Kasamatsu moved in his sleep. Kise flinched and removed his hand quickly, accidentally causing Kasamatsu's bag to fall on the ground. Something rolled out of it under the table.

Kise silently cursed himself and tried to reach the item without waking Kasamatsu up. It was a small bottle?

Kise lifted the item and inspected it. It was a medication bottle. Kise looked confused as he carefully glanced the sleeping Kasamatsu next to him.

Kise turned to read the label but then heard Kasamatsu starting to wake up.

Kise panicked and quickly put the bottle back to the bag and placed it so that it didn't look like it had moved.

Kasamatsu rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry how long was I asleep?" He muttered and Kise tried to smile but it looked kind of nervous.

"Not long. Just twenty minutes or so." Kise said.

Kasamatsu turned to look at his phone.

"It's almost half past eight… I should probably start getting going." Kasamatsu realized and stood up.

Kise gave him his guitar case and escorted him to the door.

"Thanks for inviting me." Kasamatsu said and just as he was about to leave, Kise stopped him.

"Kasamatsu-senpai…"

Kise looked weird. Kasamatsu noticed that much.

"What is it. No I'm not going to hug you." Kasamatsu said with a slightly joking tone.

Still, Kise knew he wasn't going to get a hug but that wasn't it.

"No, that's not it. Um, are you… Are you alright?" Kise asked carefully.

Kasamatsu looked at him with a confused look, but then he turned to look at Kise with more questioning eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kise looked slightly nervous.

"Just, you know. I wanted to make sure you're okay. Generally speaking." Kise explained.

Kasamatsu looked suspecting but then he just gave a slight smile.

"Sure. I'm alright." Kasamatsu said and then waved at him.

"See you at school."

Kise waved back at him but then he let his hand drop.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the ground. He had felt it. For sure Kasamatsu's heart beat faster than usual when Kise asked how he was.

And for some reason Kise didn't feel that it was a good sign.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost two weeks since then.

Kise had been busy with band practice and school work so he hadn't seen Kasamatsu all that often. Only quickly few times during breaks and he didn't really feel good about that amount.

But somehow it had been kind of hard to face him after what had happened.

Speaking about the bottle he had found felt impossible so he had just left it there.

But it still bothered him, and that was affecting his motivation. Today however, Kise was talking with his band mates of the new song ideas. They were going through the parts that Kise had created with Kasamatsu.

"I do find this interesting. I'm taking a copy of this and testing out later on." Akashi said and gave the notebook to Aomine.

Kise was a bit out of it and Akashi noticed it right away.

"What is on your mind? You're not being yourself."

"Yeah you're kinda quiet lately and that's not like you." Aomine accompanied Akashi's question.

"Ah?" Kise looked surprised at first but then he turned to look down.

"There's just been something that worries me."

"Is it about your half?" Midorima bluntly asked.

"Huh? Yeah…"

Akashi looked at Kise for a moment before sighing.

"If you want to talk then do. If you don't then don't let it bother your job." Akashi said with a bit cold tone.

"Akashi." Midorima protested.

Akashi just lifted his hand to silence him.

Kise looked at them for a while but one look from Akashi encouraged him.

"Well. Like you know, I invited him over couple of weeks ago." Kise said. Akashi nodded at this.

"Yes. To help you with the notesheet." Akashi confirmed. Kise nodded slightly.

"...Then when he was sleeping I was, well it doesn't matter what I was doing really. But I accidentally knocked down his bag. I saw something fell off from it so I picked it up and saw that it was a medication bottle. It was a lot of meds." Kise explained with a worried tone.

"Alright. But just because you saw some meds doesn't necessarily mean it's anything serious." Aomine said while tuning his guitar.

Kise looked down and nodded.

"Yeah that's what I thought at first, but he woke up and I didn't manage to find out what the medicine was for. So I asked him before he left if he was alright." Kise hold a pause.

"Did he say yes?" Akashi asked calmly.

"He did but when I asked the question his heart rate… It was as if he was nervous. Like he was afraid of something. It started bugging me but I was too afraid to bring it up." Kise finished and looked away.

"I just have a really weird feeling."

"That's natural."

Kise turned to look at Kuroko who hadn't been there earlier. Kise yelped a bit because he hadn't noticed him.

"Tetsu since when were you listening?" Aomine asked.

"For a while. I just didn't want to interrupt. But anyway, like I was saying. It's natural for you to be worried. He is your other half after all. Even if it would be a normal cold you'd probably feel anxious for him." Kuroko explained while taking off his coat.

Kise looked surprised.

"You might be right. That does make sense. Yeah, maybe it's nothing after all. Thank you Kurokocchi!" The usual cheerfulness returned to Kise's gloom face.

Kuroko gave a slight smile and just nodded.

"It's good if you feel better now." Akashi said and lifted his violin.

"Let's return to practice then."

"Alright!" Kise happily agreed.

Kuroko was right. Maybe he was just overreacting. Besides tomorrow would be the day of the festival.

Kasamatsu had been practicing hard this past two weeks and Kise couldn't wait to see the results. He could finally see Kasamatsu singing all out.

That's something he had hoped for awhile now.

Meanwhile Kasamatsu was tuning his guitar so that he would be ready for tomorrow. He then stopped for a moment and turned to look at the guitar case that was laying on the corner of his room. He tapped his guitar with his fingers couple of times thoughtfully.

Kise had acted weird the day when Kasamatsu visited him. Maybe it was just him, but he looked worried or even sad when Kasamatsu left that evening.

Kasamatsu put his guitar aside and walked to the other one. He carefully opened the case and lifted the new guitar.

It was beautiful after all.

Kasamatsu looked thoughtful before walking to his bed to tune the new one.

The sound was wonderful.

"Maybe I should use it on the show, after all it was a gift. It's not like I want to see him happy or anything. I'm just not the type to waste people's gifts. Yeah…"

Kasamatsu looked back to the guitar.

Still, it would be nice if that idiot would smile when he'd see Kasamatsu perform with it.

Kasamatsu smiled fondly.

The next morning Kise was running to the school as he had slept in.

Kise noticed Kasamatsu walking ahead of him so he picked up his pace to catch up with him.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu turned to look at Kise who was catching his breath.

"Rare to see you late. Didn't your class come to school earlier today?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kise quickly nodded and then he noticed the new guitar case that Kasamatsu had. A bright smile came to Kise's face when he realized what it was.

"You're using the guitar I bought to you?" He asked cheerfully though it was more of a statement.

Kasamatsu blushed and then turned to look away.

"My own broke so I had no other choice."

That was a lie. Kasamatsu hated lying but something in his pride prevented him from speaking his mind. He hated that side of himself but Kise was smiling all the same.

"I'm so happy Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise suddenly hugged him and Kasamatsu got taken by surprise because of it.

Kise let go and prepared to get hit but instead Kasamatsu just continued walking. Kise dropped his hands surprised. Was Kasamatsu being weirdly docile today? Then he figured it out.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, are you nervous of the performance?" Kise asked and he noticed Kasamatsu flinch.

"And if I am?" Kasamatsu muttered with a frustrated tone.

Kise laughed and patted Kasamatsu's back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're going to do great. You've been practicing hard after all!" Kise cheerfully said and gave a wide smile.

Kasamatsu felt oddly comforted by this so he returned Kise's smile with his own.

"Are you going to stay to watch?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kise looked amazed and the he nodded quickly.

"Of course! I made sure I have free time during your performance." Kise said excitedly.

Kasamatsu just smiled.

"Weren't you late?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kise looked confused at first until he remembered and then he let out a shout.

"You're right! I need to run! I'll see you later today! And remember to breathe!" Kise shouted before picking up his pace to run.

Kasamatsu just smiled and waved at him before he dropped his hand.

Kasamatsu glanced at his bag.

It should be alright.

After testing his limits the past two weeks he had learned what he could do while after taking his medicine. Like Kise said, It's gonna be fine.

Kasamatsu's grip from his bag tightened.

"And I made sure I'd have free time during his show…" Kise cursed himself.

He had no idea his teacher would make him help with all the different stuff just because he had been late in the morning.

Kise was running past the hallways to get to the school gym where the school bands performed and where Kasamatsu would perform.

"I should still have 5 minutes.."

Kise quickly got to his destination and it was full of people, even though the gym itself was huge. Kise tried to get past the people unnoticed, luckily the school festival for once allowed the casual clothing so Kise was able to wear a clothing that had a hood on them.

This was very useful when he was out in the town and didn't want to be noticed if he had to get somewhere.

Soon he got as close as he could to the stage.

Kasamatsu was talking with the other students that would perform with him. His eyes looked so clear and he looked so cool. He would definitely be a good captain if he did sports.

Finally Kasamatsu noticed Kise and stopped for a moment. Kise waved at him with a smile.

Kasamatsu felt slightly embarrassed so he looked away.

Kise wasn't expecting anything else so he just gave a slight smile.

It seemed like the preparations had been finished since Kasamatsu walked to the microphone.

He greeted the audience and introduced himself and others. Kise found his voice adorable and he could tell Kasamatsu was still nervous.

Kise noticed the look Kasamatsu gave him so he smiled widely and soundlessly mouthed; " _Relax_ ".

Kasamatsu noticed this so he took a deep breath in order to calm himself when the piano started to play.

Kise could see the serious expression that returned to Kasamatsu's face. And it was that same expression Kise had learned to love the most during this time they had been together.

Kasamatsu joined the piano with his guitar.

" _Full of despair, inside a darkness._

 _Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war  
Running out of air, buried in a sadness._

 _Want a way out, of this paralyzing world._ "

So far so good. Kasamatsu thought to himself before continuing.

" _And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies  
It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides."_

Kise was mesmerized _._ Kasamatsu's voice certainly not a pro singer's, but there was something even better than that.

There was a feeling.

A feeling, that transmitted through Kasamatsu's singing. His voice was rough and low. A bit untrained but, it made Kise feel so many emotions.

This was definitely what Kise had been looking forward to...

" _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows  
what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole._"

And yet. Instead of happiness all that Kise could feel was sadness.

Bitterness.

Loneliness.

Kise didn't look away. He stared right through Kasamatsu into his soul.

It was broken.

Kise could feel the tear be formed on the corner of his eye.

Kasamatsu took a deep breath and suddenly the song and the lights changed.

" _You can make it to the sunrise!"  
_ " _Woah. Woah. Woah"  
_ " _You can make it to the sunrise!"  
_ " _Woah. Woah. Woah._ "

Kise looked down when Kasamatsu resumed the sad and slow part of the song. Kasamatsu really loved singing didn't he?

Kise lifted his eyes again to look at him singing.

"You love to sing yet why?" Kise voicelessly asked.

Kasamatsu's heart was beating like crazy. He was excited to sing, that much was for sure and he was definitely going all out now.

But Kise could feel it, his heart was also being held back.

Something was holding him in that dark place where Kise couldn't enter.

"I won't go to my grave until a difference is made-!"

Kasamatsu flinched.

Kise felt sharp pain and he grabbed his shirt in shock. What was that?

It's scary!

But Kise didn't feel it again.

Kise turned to look around and then he realized look in the stage.

Kasamatsu was still singing but his expression.

He was in pain!

"Stop it." Kise mumbled out.

Kasamatsu's heart was going haywire, Kise could feel it.

Kise felt another pain wave.

"Please...Kasamatsu-senpai."

" _You can make it to the sunrise._ "

Kise felt tears forming to his eyes. It was getting hard to keep his emotions intact.

"Kasamatsu-senpai…"

" _I won't go to my grave until a difference is made…_ "

Kasamatsu stopped playing and the song ended.

People started to cheer and clap their hands. Kasamatsu hastily thanked them and the exited the stage.

"Excuse me I need to get through." Kise informed and pushed past the people.

He needed to get to him. He needed answers, that wasn't normal!

He could already hear the next band start but that didn't matter to him right now.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise opened the door to the nurse's office and sure enough he found Kasamatsu there.

"Kise?" Kasamatsu turned to look at him confused before gasping for air again.

Kise looked shocked and he ran to his side.

"You're weren't alright after all!" Kise shouted out.

"Kise…"

"Your heart feels painful!"

"Kise listen." Kasamatsu tried to calm his panicking kouhai.

"We need to call you an ambulance!"

"Kise!"

Kise flinched from Kasamatsu's tone.

Kasamatsu took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's alright. It'll pass. It always does." Kasamatsu explained with a pained expression.

"It can't be alright. I felt it. Felt your pain!" Kise shouted horrified.

"Stop shouting already. It's alright when I say it's alright!" Kasamatsu angrily yelled.

He sighed again. He wasn't in the mood for having this conversation right now.

"Kise-kun. There you are."

Kise turned to look at Momoi, his manager.

"We got a permission for giving a sample of our skills since one of the student bands didn't show up."

"Not right now!"

Kise gasped when Kasamatsu punched him out of nowhere.

"You were called out to perform so go perform. I'm fine and I'm also tired. We'll talk about this later when you come back. I'm not that fragile." Kasamatsu angrily stated.

Kise looked like he was about to cry so Kasamatsu sighed.

He lifted his hand to pat his head.

Kise looked surprised and Kasamatsu gave him him a reassuring smile.

"Go already. I talk with you when you come back."

Kise calmed down and glanced quickly at Momoi before nodding.

"Good boy."

"It's a promise then."

"I promise."

Kise waved at Kasamatsu from the door before walking off with Momoi.

When he returned however, Kasamatsu was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"The number you've tried to reach is unavailable…"

Kise pressed the red button mark on his phone and put it on the table.

He sighed heavily and tapped the table with his fingers couple of times.

"You know you're becoming a nuisance!"

Aomine angrily shouted but got hold back by Kuroko.

"Do you know how many times we've had to cancel our concert because of you deciding not to perform! Get off your high horse!"

"Aomine-kun!"

Kuroko lifted his voice which was something he didn't usually do. That silenced the tanned teen right away.

"He must have blocked my number. I don't see any other reason why he wouldn't pick up. He might be hospitalized since he hasn't showed up in the school or who knows maybe he's even…"

Kise started but was interrupted by his own sobs.

"I'd don't know what I did wrong…"

"You know that's not a reason to stop performing-"

"It's exactly because I forced him to go there to perform that he got in that condition!"

Kise shouted angrily interrupting Aomine.

"Or, or how about when he told me he was fine and I still left to sing for who? The school Aominecchi, I sang not for our usual audience but for some school students!"

"Kise…"

"I decided that instead of staying there and facing him I'd go to perform for a small audience! That's how petty person I am. No wonder he hates me now!"

Kise got quickly slapped by Kuroko and he turned to face the bluenette with shocked eyes.

Kuroko looked at his hand, it was red just like Kise's cheek.

"Today there's a concert at eight. Go get him and then…"

Kuroko gave Kise the song he and Kasamatsu had written together.

"Sing this to him."

Kise looked surprised, he took the notes and looked at them.

There was Kise's beautiful and clean handwriting and then there was Kasamatsu's rougher handwriting. They combined perfectly even still.

Kise started sobbing and Kuroko patted his head and smiled.

"Use my cell phone… But call only once you're at his house. Then, take him with you and show how real your feelings are."

Kise nodded and cried even more.

"We need to start talking about moving him to the hospital. It's getting worse. I'm feeling scared for him."

Kasamatsu could hear his mother's voice in the living room.

He was sitting on the stairs wondering what he should do.

"Yukio."

Kasamatsu turned to face his sister with a tired look.

"Someone is calling you."

"Who?"

"Dunno, it says unknown caller. "

Kyoko explained.

Kasamatsu sighed and took the phone from his sister. Lazily he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

Kasamatsu answered.

For a moment the person on the other side of the phone didn't speak.

"Who-"

"Look outside of your window."

Kasamatsu's heart skipped a beat when he recognized the voice. Quickly Kasamatsu went to open his window.

Outside Kise was holding Kuroko's phone on his ear and waving at him.

"Don't hang up."

Kise said before Kasamatsu could say anything.

"Come out. I want to talk to you."

Even though Kasamatsu was trying to reason with himself, his legs didn't stop moving. Quickly he ran down the stairs and to the door.

When he opened it, Kise was standing behind it.

"Hi."

Kise said and cut the call. Kasamatsu looked dumbstruck.

"You're here."

He breathed out in confusion.

"Yeah."

Kise smiled gently.

"Even though I lied to you."

"Yeah that kinda hurt me."

"I even blocked your number."

"Yeah I'd wish you didn't do that."

Kise laughed awkwardly.

"Why?"

Kasamatsu asked with a shaky voice.

"You know why."

Kise answered.

Suddenly the car Kise had come with honked once.

"Ah we're going to be late!"

"Huh?"

Kasamatsu gave a confused look.

"Quickly put your shoes on! We gotta go!"

Kise said without giving any information on where they were going.

Kasamatsu managed to put his shoes on just in time when Kise pulled him to the car.

Kasamatsu was looking out of the car window at first but then he got slightly pissed.

"Okay where are you taking me?"

He asked and turned to look at the blonde who had a determined expression on his face.

"You'll see."

Kise said, and that didn't make Kasamatsu feel any less sure.

Soon he could hear the music of the nearby concert hall. He turned to look at it confused.

"Okay let's go."

Kise quickly went to open the door for Kasamatsu before dragging him to the backstage where Kuroko was waiting.

"Good to see you made it."

Kuroko said with a gentle expression.

He then proceed to finish Kise's makeup.

"They're already there. You need to go now."

"Wait Kise, what is all this?"

Kasamatsu asked grabbing Kise's hand.

Kise just smiled happily.

"You'll see."

Then he left Kasamatsu with Kuroko.

Kasamatsu sighed and turned to look at Kuroko who had suddenly grabbed his hand.

"When did you..?"

Kasamatsu hadn't seen the bluenette coming. The boy was practically invisible.

"Come. We can go watch it from the upper balcony."

Kuroko said and pulled him along.

Kasamatsu was starting to wonder if all of the people in Kiseki no Sedai just liked to drag people around. He didn't question it though, something in him yearned to find out the reason Kise had brought him here and even endangered his own show because of it.

They finally got to the higher place where Momoi was also waiting.

"Tetsu-kun you brought him! I was so sure he wouldn't come."

The pinkhead said cheerfully.

"Aomine-kun now owns me 12 bucks."

Kuroko said in a joking tone.

Kasamatsu walked closer and turned to look at Kise who had just arrived on the stage. People were shouting and cheering.

"I'm sorry everyone for being late! How are you!?"

Kise shouted out and everyone just screamed 'good' to answer his question.

"I have an announcement to make, so I hope you guys will listen."

"What are you doing Kise?"

Kasamatsu muttered out but didn't turn away.

"I actually found my half couple of months ago. Yeah I did! And I was surprised really. Instead of a cute girl who could cook it was actually an rude, angry and grumpy guy."

Kise explained and for some reason Kasamatsu really wanted to punch the guy.

Kise laughed and then smiled.

"But you know how it is. When you see the one just for you? Well now I know it too. I actually brought him here. Ah you guys can't find him, he's hidden by me. And I actually have a song that I would like you guys to listen with him. It's a song that I dedicate to him. So please listen."

Kasamatsu blushed and looked down.

He felt bad, this guy was serious. Even though there was a chance that he's mistaken.

"You should look at him. Try it. Try to feel him."

Kuroko said to Kasamatsu with a gentle voice.

Kasamatsu looked at him slightly worried before turning to face Kise again.

"Here we go! Song 'heartbeat' everyone!"

Kise shouted and lifted his fist in the air. The crowd screamed in excitement. Loud music filled the concert hall.

" _I know you told so many times,  
So many words in different rhymes  
But I… Don't feel… The same._"

Kise begun to sing.

This time Aomine wasn't there to sing with him, this was his own song. Song that was meant for Kasamatsu and it was his and his alone.

" _I wasn't innocent, I know  
And things I did for sure were wrong  
The time… Has passed… So long._"

Kasamatsu couldn't take his eyes of the blond. It was as if he was being pulled in by a magnet.

And he wasn't even mad about it.

Kise took a deep breath before the chorus.

" _Feeling your heartbeat!  
That's what I want.  
That's what I need.  
Feeling again, that you're breathing with me._"

The crowd was going crazy, they had never heard this song before so it was all new to them.

Kasamatsu tried to think of the reasons why the words hit him so hard. Kise's feelings, for Kasamatsu who was used to hiding his own, it was just too overwhelming.

" _I'm getting wild when I'm alone  
I learned by heart you're not my own  
But I… Never asked you to belong._"

 _ **Badump**_

" _You're my desire and my pain  
But all the battles are in vain  
You mean more than anything to me._"

 _ **Badump**_

Kasamatsu lifted his hand to his chest. His heart was being so loud.

" _Feeling your heartbeat  
That's what I want  
That's what I need  
Feeling again, that you're breathing with me_."

 _ **Badump**_

" _Feeling your heartbeat  
That's what I want  
That's what I need  
Feeling again, that you're breathing with me._"

No.

" _You're the one I need  
You're the the air that I breath  
Don't throw my heart away  
I want you stay._"

It wasn't his.

It wasn't Kasamatsu's heart that was ringing in his ears.

" _Feeling your heartbeat  
That's what I want  
Well, that's what I need  
Feeling again, that you're breathing with me._"

It was Kise's heart.

It's beat was so loud. So strong.

Kise lifted his eyes to the balcony where Kasamatsu was and just like the first time they met, the cold blue eyes met with the heated golden.

And then Kasamatsu knew, this is how it felt when you found it.

Slowly tears started to flow down on the side of his face.

It was like a chemical reaction. For the first time in his life his heart melted it's ice. His gray world started to shine with millions of colors.

His half had been right under his eyes all this time. He had always been there, but only now Kasamatsu could tell how it felt. How it felt when your half of a heart became complete.

" _Feeling your heartbeat  
That's what I want  
Well, that's what I need  
Feeling again, that you're breathing with me…_"

"I feel you Kise. I feel you."

Kasamatsu said and gave a bitter smile.

He lifted his hands to his face to his embarrassing outlooks.

Kise lifted his hand to air and the crowd screamed out.

Kuroko turned to look at Kasamatsu who was now holding back his tears that refused to stop.

"So...did he reach you?"

Kuroko asked with a gentle voice.

"He did."


	8. Chapter 8

Kiseki no Sedai were having their encore. Though there was only Aomine singing as Kise had left right away after the main act. He had gone outside with Kasamatsu who said he wanted some fresh air and peace before he could explain his situation. So they had gone to the nearby park. Both were sitting on the bench and neither of them were speaking.

Kise felt the tension build up and just as he was about to speak, Kasamatsu opened his mouth instead.

"Your song was beautiful. It made even a guy like me see how you felt." Kasamatsu said.

Kise looked surprised and something so simple as Kasamatsu praising him made him feel really happy.

"You were right. About everything. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm ready to talk now."

Kise had a million questions he wanted to ask from Kasamatsu. Unsure what to ask first Kise just nervously formed the first one.

"What is wrong with your body? And I don't meant it's outlook."

Kise quickly added.

Kasamatsu smiled bitterly and without looking at the blond he gave a short and simple answer.

"A heart disease. Very rare one apparently."

Kise felt his heart drop. He had been afraid of the answer and hearing that he wasn't wrong didn't make it feel any better.

"Is it…"

"Deadly? Yes."

Kasamatsu muttered without hesitation.

Kise held back his tears that were threatening to flow with the shock.

"How long do you have?"

"Three to four months. Tops. And when the disease enters it's final stage I hear it's not pretty."

Kasamatsu explained.

Kise breathed in loudly and lifted his hands to his face. This was even worse than he had thought.

"There isn't a cure?"

Kise asked with a shaky voice that feared for the answer.

Kasamatsu was quiet for a moment and thought really long how to answer.

"There's a heart surgery."

Kasamatsu said and Kise turned to look at him surprised.

"Then…!"

"But I'd have to do it pretty soon. It's expensive and the success percent is like 40-50% meaning if it doesn't succeed not only will I die sooner I will cause my parents to go bankrupt. My sister wouldn't get to the university she wants and her future would be ruined."

Kasamatsu explained quickly as though he was rejecting the idea right away.

"But if you do succeed you'd get to live! Don't you think that's more important to your family than money and school!?"

Kise shouted and grabbed Kasamatsu's shoulders.

"They need you. I need you! So you can't just give up because the chances are small!"

"The surgery includes a heart transfer! Even if you'd still love me after I'd succeed I wouldn't feel the same. I wouldn't be your other half any longer! I might fall in love with someone else while you'd never find anyone! Did you think of that!?"

Kasamatsu angrily shouted back with an expression full of bitterness.

Kise looked shocked and he struggled with his words before answering.

"E-even still."

"Huh?"

"Even still, I'd rather live with you being with someone else than live without you at all. I don't need you to love me back."

Kise said without looking at Kasamatsu in the eye.

"Kise.."

"I don't need it! All I need is you alive and breathing."

Kise lifted his head.

Kasamatsu noticed that the blond was crying.

"Even if I'd live alone for the rest of my life! At least you would be there. Maybe not as my lover but as a friend. And I would be alright, as long as you'd still be next to me. There's so much I want to experience with you, so much to show you...you can't just give up without even considering that maybe you mean more than you thought. That maybe your family and I would need you more than money or career."

"You're being ridiculous…"

"You're the one throwing away everything without even trying to fight! You say that if you accept their help and support it will be meaningless and will cause them trouble. But you know maybe they don't think of it as trouble. Maybe they just want you to live because you're so important. Talking as if you've already lost isn't going to help anyone. Just...please. I beg of you. At least try…"

The older boy felt himself softening beyond recognition. He looked down to the sobbing Kise and sighed.

For some reason the blond's words really hit him.

Really made him want to fight.

Kasamatsu lifted his hands and took Kise's off his shoulders. He gave a soft smile.

Kise looked surprised when Kasamatsu suddenly nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll go to the surgery if, if we can afford it."

Kasamatsu said and gave a defeated look.

Kise smiled victoriously and hugged the older guy in excitement.

"Thank you."

Kasamatsu hugged him back but there was still something eating him up inside.

Now that he had awoken these feelings for Kise, would he be able to give them up just to save himself?

He closed his eyes and even though he tried it really hard, even though he really wanted to, he couldn't feel Kise's beat.

"I can help you Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kise suddenly said. Kasamatsu looked confused.

"With the money issue."

Kasamatsu moved away from the blonde.

"I don't like to be in debt and I couldn't possibly ask this from you. You might be rich but this is not some small loan I could back next week."

Kasamatsu quickly said with an annoyed look.

Kise smiled at bit, he was still so stubborn.

"That's not what I meant. My friend Midorimacchi's father owns a hospital. It's really expensive but he's always been there to help Midorimacchi's friends. Me included.I'm sure he'd be able to give a discount in the price. Besides, I think if anyone can do the surgery it would be their surgeons."

Kise explained carefully. He saw that Kasamatsu had a really suspecting look.

"I swear it's not going to hurt anyone to ask. Just say yes please…"

Kasamatsu still felt really unsure, this wasn't something small to just ask from someone. Then he sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!?"

Kasamatsu's mother shouted out at the Kasamatsu residence.

"That I didn't see him leave. I swear someone called him and then he just disappeared!"

Kyoko shouted back to her mother.

"Now both of you should calm down."

Kasamatsu's father tried.

"How can I calm down when our son has disappeared to god knows where in his condition!? I'm going to go look for him!"

Kasamatsu's mother screamed and was about to go grab her coat.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening made all three move their focus to Kasamatsu who had just entered the house.

"Mother what's wrong? You look like you would have seen a ghost."

Kasamatsu asked confused of all the ruckus.

Kasamatsu's mother gasped.

"Where have you been!? I was worried sick!"

She shouted.

"You had three fits in two weeks! You're not in the condition to run around the god knows where!"

Before she had any time to continue her scolding, Kise came to stand next to Kasamatsu.

"Hello. Nice to meet you again."

Kise said awkwardly.

Kyoko gasped, started pointing and then excitedly jumping. Kasamatsu facepalmed.

"Kise… Ryota was it? What are you doing here?"

Kasamatsu's father questioned.

Kasamatsu looked down on his feet and blushed furiously.

"This, he, umm…"

He tried to form his explanation but it was really hard for him to come out and say it.

Kise chuckled slightly before politely bowing.

"I'm dating your son. Please give us your blessing!"

Kise shouted out.

Kasamatsu gave him a shocked and confused look. Suddenly he slapped the blonde on the head.

"What blessing! We're dating not engaged!"

Kasamatsu said with his face bright red.

All three of his family members looked really shocked and confused.

Kasamatsu sighed. First he took a deep breath and then awkwardly started to explain to them about his and Kise's relationship.

"Aah! What a waste! I really wanted to be the one!"

Kyoko whined after an hour of questions and explanations.

Kasamatsu looked awkwardly elsewhere.

They were all sitting at the table in the kitchen. Kise and Kasamatsu on one side and his family on the other.

"Well I guess the future sister of the lead singer of Kiseki no Sedai once you get married counts as a good thing too! I'm happy for you brother. I was sure you'd never get anyone because of your fear of girls!"

Kise turned to look at the red Kasamatsu with slight amusement.

"You're scared of girls?"

"Shut your mouth."

Kasamatsu's mother sighed and she looked really tired.

"So you know of his condition and you're still here to ask for our blessing? I'm sorry to ask, but why? I understand he shares your heart but..."

She asked and lifted her eyes to question the blonde.

Kise just smiled.

"Anyone ever told you that you and Kasamatsu-senpai have the same eyes?"

Kise asked.

Kasamatsu's mother turned to look at her son confused. Kasamatsu had always shared his mother's outlooks, the raven short hair and those cold blue eyes.

"Why?"

She then curiously asked.

Kise laughed and then continued.

"When I looked for my half I was never sure what to expect. What to look for. Then the day when I first saw Kasamatsu-senpai, the first thing I noticed were his eyes. They had such a clear look in them. I was drawn into him because of those eyes. Even now the thing that attracts me the most are his eyes. And even though I'm quite aware of his condition I'm still not planning to give up. I want to be the first thing in the morning those eyes see and the last thing in the night. I want to share my world with him. That's why I won't give up on him. I have a strong faith that he will survive through the surgery."

Kasamatsu felt really embarrassed so he just hid his red face by looking away once again.

His mother quickly glanced at his father before sighing.

"You can tell all that just from his eyes?"

She chuckled and then turned to look at her son.

"Do you think you want to do it?"

Kasamatsu glanced at Kise before nodding.

"I do. I want to do it. No, I will do it. I'm sorry for giving up straight away when we found out about my condition. But right now, I have hope, however small that hope might be."

Kasamatsu said with clear eyes.

Kise smiled happy to see his now boyfriend who had not given up on being saved.

Kise looked down.

Even though he sounded so strong when he told Kasamatsu to go for it even if it would cost Kise his feelings, he still felt anxious.

He didn't want to lose Kasamatsu. But he wasn't sure how would he be able to forget how he felt. Would his feelings for everyone just die away with Kasamatsu's broken heart?

Suddenly he felt weight on his hand.

Kise turned to look at Kasamatsu who was still speaking with his mother.

Then he glanced down and noticed that Kasamatsu had put his hand on top of Kise's.

Kise blushed a little and smiled.

Kasamatsu's mother smiled and then nodded.

"Please contact your friend's father's hospital for us. We happily accept your help."

"I called my home to inform that I'm going to spend the night here. Once they heard that I'm staying with my boyfriend they were okay with it. You should have heard how happy they were."

Kise informed to Kasamatsu who was leaning out from the balcony to look at the night lights that lighted up the town.

Kise noticed the heavy silence.

"Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Hm? Oh Kise. Sorry I didn't hear you."

Kasamatsu mumbled absentmindedly.

Kise walked next to him and tried to look for the eye contact.

"You want to talk about it?"

Kise asked carefully.

Kasamatsu looked down and then turned to face his now boyfriend before muttering.

"I'm not the type to talk about feelings."

"I'm a really good listener though."

Kasamatsu sighed and then turned away again.

"I'm not feeling all that confident about staying in the hospital. Those places scare me."

Kasamatsu confessed.

Kise gave a worried look and then he moved behind his boyfriend and gently wrapped his arms around him.

"It will be alright. I'm going to be there with you all the way till the end."

Kise promised and tightened his hug.

Kasamatsu lifted his hands on Kise's and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then smiled.

"I know you will."


	9. Chapter 9

Kasamatsu was gently turning the pages of the book he was reading.

He had been hospitalized for about a week now but the day of the surgery was slowly approaching.

He stopped reading when he heard a knock on the door.

Kise smiled and came to put roses next to his bed. Kasamatsu looked slightly embarrassed of such act.

"How are you feeling?"

Kise asked and sat on the chair that was beside Kasamatsu's bed.

"Not too bad. Don't you have band training today?"

Kasamatsu asked while lifting a brow.

"I cancelled it."

"Kise…"

"Yeah I know. But it's alright. It's going to be awhile before the next concert. So Akashicchi said it was okay."

Kise cheerfully smiled.

Kasamatsu looked unconvinced but then he just sighed.

"If you say so. How was the school?"

Kasamatsu asked.

Kise smiled gently and started talking about his day excited. Kasamatsu listened and sometimes commented in between. It was nice to just chit chat for a change. Though this had become quite the routine between them. Not that Kasamatsu minded. As stated before, it was nice.

It kept his mind elsewhere.

"Oh yeah I brought you something."

Kise said happily.

"You already brought roses Kise. Yesterday you bought snacks. And the day before…"

Kasamatsu started but Kise stopped him.

"Yeah but this isn't a gift. It's yours after all."

Kise said and lifted the guitar case on the bed.

Kasamatsu looked surprised.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to play?"

Kasamatsu asked in awe.

Kise just smiled.

"I asked Midorimacchi's father. He said it's okay as long as you go easy on it and don't play it during the night. You don't have anyone sharing your room after all."

Kise explained and turned to look at the book on Kasamatsu's lap.

"You were reading about biology?"

Kasamatsu blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'm kinda doing research on soulmate hearts since I never wanted to look into it before."

Kasamatsu explained and scratched his neck nervously.

Kise looked surprised and then he laughed happily.

"I wouldn't mind teaching you since I know all about it!"

Kise said and pointed at himself.

"It's embarrassing to talk about it with you."

Kasamatsu bluntly stated.

Kise sighed in disappointment.

Kasamatsu lifted his book to put it away. Kise looked at the clock. He would probably have to leave soon, even though he didn't want to. His gaze returned to his boyfriend.

The evening sun was shining through the curtains and it shone on Kasamatsu's face making him look even more beautiful in Kise's eyes. For some reason Kise had this urge…

"Kasamatsu-senpai can I kiss you?"

Kasamatsu dropped the book in shock and turned to look at Kise surprised.

"What?"

Kasamatsu asked even though he had heard it perfectly fine.

Kise looked little more shy than usual.

"Well...I'd really want to kiss you."

Kise repeated.

Kasamatsu stared at him with a huge blush on his face.

"N-no. It's embarrassing."

Kasamatsu shyly said.

Kise looked really disappointed and that made Kasamatsu feel bad.

"But…"

Kise lifted his head confused when Kasamatsu offered his hand.

"Eh?"

"We can hold hands."

Kise looked confused and just stared at Kasamatsu's hand, unsure how to react.

"If you don't want then we don't need to."

"No, I do want!"

Kise said and quickly grabbed his hand.

It was more like a handshake, Kasamatsu thought to himself. He then took hold of Kise's hand with his free one and moved it a bit so that they could hold hands properly. He shyly looked away when Kise blushed from happiness. He felt like he was about to burst with excitement.

They just sat there like that with the awkward but comfortable silence.

After Kise had left, he had felt slightly restless rest of the evening. Kasamatsu had kept his cool like the usual.

However, Kise could easily tell that it was a front and that Kasamatsu was not as calm as he let out to be. Kise knew this because he pretended to be alright too. He was fairly sure that if he could see through Kasamatsu, then Kasamatsu most likely could see through him as well. They were both uncertain and why wouldn't they be? His surgery date was tomorrow evening and that was pressuring to say the least.

Kise would have wished to stay next to him every second of the day and the night. Sadly that was not possible due to the hospital rules.

Kise glanced at the hospital behind him. The dawning sun light it up and made it look even more beautiful. It was a good hospital with a good staff, Kise told to himself. Kasamatsu would be in good hands even if Kise wasn't there.

With those thoughts he was able to leave home.

Meanwhile Kasamatsu, who was looking at the same sun through the window, played his guitar accompanied by his quiet singing.

" _I'm up in blood, I'm runnin' dry.  
My heart's been beating overtime,  
To help this broken body live another night._"

" _Battle cries, the damage done.  
Who has lost and who has won?  
Who will be there when my life support is gone?"_

His hands stopped and he rested the guitar on his lap. Kasamatsu sighed deeply and lowered his eyes to the blue guitar. How many times had he been telling that he would return it but still now here he was, playing it and finishing his song. All of the lyrics were done, he had also tested with the guitar.

But would he be able to ever perform it?

Sing it with his feeling in it?

Kasamatsu lifted his hand to his face and sighed for a second time. Suddenly the thought hit him.

What if he wouldn't wake up to sing it?

The thought of not waking up afterwards scared him. The idea of going there in that surgery room and never coming out.

But there was a thought even scarier than that.

If he did wake up, where would these feelings Kise had awakened in him leave?

Who would he wake up as?

Would he be the same?

Kasamatsu's expression changed from the usual calm as he let his guard drop with no one around him.

What would happen to his feelings for Kise?

No matter what book he read, there wasn't much information on heart surgeries and their affection on soulmates. Only small information Kasamatsu found implied that the one who lost his half also lost their feeling of love.

The image of Kise smiling flashed in Kasamatsu's mind.

Would that smile die?

What would happen to Kise?

Would Kasamatsu not care after waking up with another heart?

Kasamatsu hugged himself and tried to keep these overwhelming feelings that threatened to swallow him whole in check. It was as though he was falling in the abyss.

"Kise...I'm scared."

Kasamatsu confessed in the empty room with no one to hear him.

One of the nurses who had a night shift walked down the corridor checking all the patients. Soon she opened the door to Kasamatsu's hospital room.

She noticed that the lights were on so she walked to towards the bed that was hidden behind the curtain.

"Kasamatsu Yukio-san?"

She quietly called out before pulling the curtain out of the way. Only thing she found was an empty bed.

Kise woke up to his phone buzzing.

He lifted his hand to check it out. The caller ID " _Kasamatsu-senpai's sister_ " was flashing on the screen. Kise sighed and put on the night lamp before answering.

"Kise Ryota."

Kise answered with a tired voice. He heard Kyoko crying so that woke up him up right away.

"Wait calm down. What's wrong? I don't understand if you don't speak clearly."

Sudden shock creeped on Kise's face.

"What do you mean Kasamatsu-senpai disappeared?!"

Kise ran to the door and quickly put on his shoes and jacket before running out.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I will find him! Everything is going to be alright!"

Kise promised.

"Just call me if you find out of his whereabouts."

He hang up after that and picked up his speed.

Was Kasamatsu planning on disappearing again? Kise didn't want to think about that.

Kise felt like he had run for hours now.

He had to lean against the wall and take a deep breath. He tried to call Kasamatsu again for the hundredth time.

"Kasamatsu-senpai...where are you?"

Kise mumbled. He was about to hang up when he noticed the familiar figure walking up the stairs towards the park.

Kise felt it, that special heartbeat.

He started running towards it.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu turned around when he heard the familiar voice.

"Kise…"

Kasamatsu turned around and started running down the stairs towards him.

"Kise!"

Relief showed on Kise's face now that he had found him.

That relief turned into horrified when Kasamatsu accidentally slipped.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu closed his eyes and braced for the impact but instead of cold hard stairs, he met with Kise's chest.

Kise sighed in relief and helped Kasamatsu to stand up properly. Kise looked surprised when Kasamatsu actually hugged him.

He was shivering.

Kise felt really happy about the hug but the situation prevented him from being overjoyed.

He took off his jacket and put it on Kasamatsu's shoulders. Afterwards he returned his hug.

For a while they just stood there in utter silence.

"Kasamatsu-senpai what were you thinking?"

Kise quietly broke the silence.

"I got really worried you know."

"Kise I can't."

Kise's eyes widened in shock as he realized that Kasamatsu wasn't shivering because he was cold.

He was shaking because he was crying.

"I can't do it."

Kise felt his heart drop.

He had never heard Kasamatsu speak in such a weak voice. Kise tightened his hug.

"What's wrong?"

Kise asked and started to pet his head.

"Talk to me."

It took a moment for Kasamatsu to calm down but Kise didn't rush him.

"I'm scared of what will happen. I don't know, I just needed to get out of there. Didn't matter where."

Kasamatsu said.

"Kasamatsu-senpai I understand that you're scared of the surgery-"

"It's not dying that I'm scared of!"

Kasamatsu interrupted.

"It's what comes after I survive."

Kise broke their hug with scared expression.

"What do you mean? You don't want to survive? What about your song? Your future?"

Kise asked with his voice shaking. Kasamatsu shook his head.

"I don't want to die. But I'm more scared of the idea of losing me. Losing all my feelings that I've only just found. I just got you and now I have to give you up? Give myself up? I can't!"

Kasamatsu explained.

Kise breathed in loudly and lifted his hand to Kasamatsu's cheek to wipe out the tears from his eyes.

"You don't need to be."

Kise said with a soft voice.

"What are you saying!? Do wish to see me with someone else? Are you just fine with it? Well I'm not fine with it at all. I don't want to deal with the guilt for not loving you. Or even worse, live with the memory of loving you but being unable feel it ever again. I don't need it!"

Kasamatsu shouted out.

Kise had a painful expression, he gently placed his hands on Kasamatsu's cheeks.

"Kasamatsu-senpai listen to me."

"No! I said I don't want to forget-!"

Then suddenly Kise pulled him closer and closed the space they had with his lips, silencing his confused boyfriend. It had been on instinct. Kise hadn't planned it beforehand. But he didn't care.

Kasamatsu looked shocked and confused but then he closed his eyes and leaned in to return the kiss.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Kasamatsu lifted his hands to hug Kise again.

The moon was shining it's light on them beautifully lighting their form. But neither of them would be able to see it.

They only saw each other.

Kasamatsu felt his heart calm down and the darkness that had threatened to swallow him whole, was now nowhere to be felt.

After awhile they finally broke the kiss and just stared at each other without saying anything. Both of them were still trying to comprehend what had happened.

Finally Kise broke the silence.

"Remember when we first met?"

He asked.

Kasamatsu gave him a confused look.

"5 to 6 months ago? Yes?"

Kise laughed softly and then continued.

"Remember what I told you back then?"

Kasamatsu looked thoughtful for a moment but he had to shake his head as he didn't recall.

"I said that no matter what, I would make you fall in love with me."

"Oh yeah and I told you to do what you wanted as long as you'd leave me out of it."

Kasamatsu remembered.

"You really pissed me off at first."

Kise laughed again and then he just gave a smile.

"Kasamatsu-senpai I love you."

Kasamatsu blushed deeply and lowered his eyes to the ground. He had to respond. He had never come out and say it directly and it was harder than he thought it would be. Finally he took a deep breath before lifting his unsure eyes to the blonde.

"I-I love you...too."

Kasamatsu managed to stutter.

Kise smiled happily and gave a kiss to Kasamatsu's forehead. The older boy looked at him confused.

"I'll make you a promise. And unlike you, I tend to keep mine."

Kise said and then took a ring that he usually had on his finger. Kasamatsu was about to say something but Kise quickly silenced him by placing his finger to the raven head's lips. Kise then took his hand and with a gentle movement, placed it on Kasamatsu's middle finger as it was too big to his ring finger.

Kasamatsu looked at it all flustered and confused.

"That's all I have right now so that will have to do as I have no time to go buy you a new one…"

Kise looked at it thoughtfully before continuing.

"Kasamatsu-senpai. When you survive from the surgery. And you will. I'll make you fall in love with me again."

"But the books say-"

"I don't care what they say. I don't...care. It's my promise and I always keep my promises."

Kise interrupted Kasamatsu's argument.

Kasamatsu looked surprised but then he nodded quietly.

For some reason, he felt like it was alright to trust him. That everything was going to be alright.

Kise hugged him again and smiled before taking a hold of his hand.

"Let's go back."

Kasamatsu gave a soft sob before nodding again.

"Yeah."

Kise called Kasamatsu's family to tell them where they were. Then he brought him back to the hospital.

Kasamatsu's sister happily hugged her older brother in relief. Kasamatsu apologized for his actions and luckily the staff of the hospital were quite understanding. They even told him that it's not unusual for a patient to have a panic attack before the surgery though no one had ran away from the hospital like that before.

Kise got a hug from his mother.

"Thank you for bringing him back."

She said and Kise gave a flashy smile.

"Of course."

He said and then looked at Kasamatsu who was still holding his hand.

Kasamatsu glanced at him with an unsure expression. Kise smiled and then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before whispering;

"I love you"

Kasamatsu felt slightly embarrassed but he pushed it away. He smiled and confessed.

"I love you too."

The next day was the day of the surgery.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright. Let's wrap it up now. I have a violin competition to catch."

Akashi said and went to put his violin to it's case.

Kise turned look at the clock and it reminded him of something. His expression changed right away.

"Oh no! It's already this late?"

Kise shouted out shocked.

Aomine laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, weren't you supposed to be there at three?"

He asked in amused tone.

Kise was too much in hurry while putting on his jacket so he didn't have much time to comment on the tone that Aomine was using.

"Hey Kise? Remember to take the gift with you."

Kuroko happily reminded.

"I will! I need to go now. See you later!"

Kise shouted and grabbed the bottle that had a nice wrapping, from the table.

It had been two years after the events that had occurred.

Kise was running around the streets trying to make it to his destination in time. He was already badly late.

He stopped at the red lights and noticed the all too familiar hospital across the street. He was filled with nostalgia and that made him forget what he was supposed to do.

"Two years...huh?" Kise mumbled to himself and then remembered how hurry he was when the lights turned green and people started crossing. Jose glanced at the hospital one more time before speeding up again.

Finally he saw the small two-room apartment. Kise quickly pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He saw all the moving boxes, some of them already opened and the stuff inside had been placed in more suitable places. Kise looked around and then noticed someone putting the laundry to dry in the balcony. He chuckled and went to join them.

"We just moved in here two days ago and you're already doing laundry?"

Kise laughed.

"Though you don't seem to have that much success Yukio."

Kasamatsu turned around after hearing his name while trying to keep the laundry from falling. The white sheet was flowing in the wind and Kasamatsu was struggling to put on the clothespins.

Kise smiled and walked to help him with them. It was still warm despite the slight wind.

After the surgery, Kasamatsu had been in a hospital for about two weeks before he was released.

Kise had been struggling for a while to get things straight with him and it had been very awkward for the both of them.

However, even though Kasamatsu had lost Kise's side of the heart, he had never stopped shining in Kise's eyes. And to their confusion, the same applied on Kasamatsu. He had woken up and seeing Kise the first thing after awakening had made him tear up from happiness.

It was hard to explain why, but neither of them had lost their feelings. Though things had been confusing in the beginning. And neither of them could feel the beat of the other's heart anymore as they weren't matching. But even so, they still loved each other.

"Why was this?" You may ask.

Well, in rare cases, you might fall in love with a person who doesn't have your half of the heart, but that's extremely rare and doesn't usually happen.

But if it would indeed happen, then wouldn't that be true love if any?

"You were supposed to be here at three."

Kasamatsu murmured with a troubled expression.

Kise awkwardly laughed and put the clothespins.

"I'm sorry. The band practice was taking longer than I expected. I see you've been keeping busy."

Kise said.

"Didn't you promise to help me when my father brings my furniture? He came and left already. You missed him."

Kasamatsu said and turned to face the overly happy blond.

"I really am sorry!" He laughed.

"I'll make it up to you."

Kasamatsu sighed but then a clever smile crept to his face.

"Fine. But don't expect me to cook for you tonight."

"Eh? But you promised?"

Kise looked at him slightly surprised and disappointed.

"Like you did about being on time?"

Kasamatsu reminded and laughed at him before adding;

"Don't get too cocky. I'm not a housewife. You do the cooking today."

Kise sighed in defeat but then he hugged Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu looked surprised but he happily hugged him back.

"What's wrong?" Kasamatsu asked.

"It's just that I'm so happy you're here."

Kise chuckled, before sliding lower to rest his head on his boyfriend chest. He heard a soft beat that made him happy.

Kasamatsu looked at him and softly patted his his head with an embarrassed look.

"It's been 2 years and you're still worried? My heart has been doing fine."

Kasamatsu reminded with a sigh.

Kise smiled slightly. Suddenly he lifted Kasamatsu up, scaring the other.

"Hey what are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

Kise silenced Kasamatsu's protests by first lowering him and then pulling him close to a kiss.

Kasamatsu gave a defeated look and returned the kiss whilst leaning his hands to the blonde's shoulders. The sun's rays were reflected on the ring that resided in Kasamatsu's ring finger. Right next to it was an older ring that had been given to him two years ago.

"I love you Yukio."

Kise whispered to Kasamatsu's ear with a gentle voice that tickled his ear.

Kasamatsu blushed but then softly laughed before happily replying;

"I love you too Ryota."

-The end-


End file.
